


Now You're Here (J2 x Reader) Series

by neganslucilletblr



Series: Since You've Been Gone [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Mentions of addiction, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Throuple, blowjob, handjob, mentions of rehab, p in a, p in v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganslucilletblr/pseuds/neganslucilletblr
Summary: You settle into life as a ‘throuple’ with Jensen and Jared, but the ride isn’t as smooth as you’d hoped…
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jared Padalecki/You, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/You, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Series: Since You've Been Gone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484567
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Tags: fluff, smut, threesome, p in v, p in a, DP

It must’ve only been a little after 6 because you could hear the birds outside your bedroom window, there was a little light in the room, but not too much, more an pinky-orange glow. You inhaled the crisp morning air deeply and a small smile spread over your lips. An arm wrapped around your waist as you snuggled back into him. You felt a wet kiss planted on the back of your shoulder.

“Morning, sweetheart.” His voice first thing in the morning might just be one of your favourite sounds. It was deeper than normal, a gruffness to it that hit all the right spots. It was much closer to his _Dean_ voice, which had always been a voice you appreciated. Almost as much as his singing voice.

Rolling onto your back you turned your head to face him.

“Good morning, handsome,” you replied, kissing his lips softly. His face was puffy with sleep. He looked so gorgeous like that. Jensen propped himself up on his arm a little as he looked across the bed before bringing his green eyes back to you. He dropped his face to the crook of your neck and started to kiss you there, making eating noises that had you giggling and writhing beneath him. “Jay,” you scolded, trying to push him away, his beard scratching the skin a little. He rolled his body over yours, supporting himself with one arm as he leaned back and looked down at you.

“It’s early,” you told him, glancing at the clock to confirm your statement. It was almost quarter past six. 

“Never too early for breakfast in bed,” he teased, lips pressing against your neck again as they travelled down your body. 

“Jen, stop,” you giggled. His hand pushed up your oversized sleep shirt, brushing over your smooth thigh. “Jensen,” you warned, the giggle still in your voice so you knew he wasn’t about to take you seriously. He brought his face back up to in front of yours, his grin cheeky. 

“Yes?” he asked innocently. You rolled your eyes and drew a breath but couldn’t stop the smirk from dancing along your lips. 

“You’re a dick,” you told him, “adorable…but a dick.” 

“Hey! That was uncalled for, I was about to go down on you,” he laughed. 

“Yeah, exactly, I haven’t showered yet…gross,” you crimpled your nose. Jensen giggled, kissing at your neck again.

“I don’t care,” he murmured against your skin. 

“Well, I do.” 

  
Jensen gripped your hips and rolled you both over so he was laying down and you were straddling his waist in one quick, effortless movement. You placed your palms flat on his chest and felt him growing beneath you. You glanced down and raised your eyebrows. 

“Morning to you, too,” you said down your body, causing Jensen to laugh and trace his fingers up your back under your shirt. Your eyes dragged up his toned bare chest to land on his face. He shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly and shifted a little beneath you as his erection rubbed against your sex in such a way that you moaned a little, feeling the arousal stir. 

  
Jensen looked at you with raised eyebrows, as if to tempt you. You shook your head in disbelief and giggled leaning down to kiss him as you felt your slick sex rub along the lump in his boxers. He tipped his head back a little and groaned softly.

“You’re killing me, sweetheart,” he complained with a grumble in his throat. You giggled, your palm running down his body and pushing into his boxers.

“Guess I can help you out a little,” you purred, your fingers wrapping around his impressive girth. 

“Oh fuck,” Jensen gasped, swallowing thickly. You giggled and when you heard the door open, you looked over your shoulder to see your other favourite person walking in. 

  
His bare chest was glistening with sweat, the t-shirt he had been wearing was tucked into the waistband of his running shorts. The sight he was greeted with caused him to smirk. 

“Morning you two,” he chirped. You tugged on Jensen hard as he groaned loudly. 

“Jay needs some help,” you explained with a smirk. Jared climbed onto the bed, straddling Jensen’s legs behind you as he pressed himself against you and started to kiss your neck. You moaned softly and tilted your head to one side. Jared’s body was sticky with sweat from his morning run, and his muscles were pumped as he started to grind into you from behind. You could feel his erection growing too.

  
“Seriously, you too?” you asked, looking back at him. He smirked and kissed your lips for a moment. “Was last night not enough for you both?” you laughed. Jensen looked up at watched as Jared’s mouth started to work your neck and shoulder again. 

“Can’t keep our hands off you, can you blame us?” Jensen smirked. Jared agreed with Jay’s statement with a muffled _mhm_ against your skin. “You’d think she’d be used to it by now,” Jensen spoke to Jared now. You blushed a little. You had officially been a _throuple_ for a whole month already. One very sex filled, hot and passionate month. 

“Jar, you need a shower, you’re all sweaty,” you complained.

“Hm, you do too,” Jensen spoke up, “not allowed breakfast in bed apparently,” he added to Jared.

“Well then,” Jared started, pulling your hair out of his way as he continued to nibble your neck, his large hand snaking around to push into your shirt and grope your breast. “I guess we should all take a shower,” he suggested, “right, Stack?” he asked, his hot breath fanning over your flushed skin. 

“Sounds good,” Jensen agreed. 

*

Showers with the boys were never productive. They were legs wrapped around waists, body pinned between two tanned muscled torsos as you felt unbelievably full and desperate. Moans and gasps echoed around the large bathroom as they bounce off the tiles. These types of showers were tricky and complicated at first, but just like everything else in your relationship, you’d figured out a rhythm pretty quickly and now it was just second nature. 

Your mouth closed around the muscle on Jared’s shoulder, Jensen’s mouth doing the exact same on the back of yours. Jared moaned loudly, your legs were hooked over the bend in his elbows, Jensen’s hands gripping the back of your thighs to help keep you there as both men thrust in tangent to each other. You loved feeling this incredibly full. You loved being between your two men. It was so perfect; it felt completely natural somehow, even though you knew what you had with the boys was far from normal. Jensen kissed up your neck, your earlobe getting trapped between his teeth as he tugged a little with a growl. 

“Fuck, Jay,” you gasped, leaning your head back on his shoulder. Jared smirked at you.

“You look so fucking good like that,” he told you, his hazel eyes dragging up and down your body hungrily, “strung out for the both of us,” he added huskily. “How did we get so lucky?” he laughed breathless. _They_ got lucky? You were the one trapped between two of the most incredible men you’d ever known. 

*

You finally all got dried and dressed and had headed downstairs for breakfast. Although in the scheme of things, 1 month wasn’t a long time in a relationship and things were still very much new and exciting, you couldn’t help but feel completely content and comfortable with your arrangement. At first you were worried about someone getting left out, about jealousy getting in the way and the logistics of a relationship like yours. But it was all so _normal,_ maybe too normal; second nature almost. 

You didn’t really have to try at all, the three of you got on so well, you weren’t sure why you were so shocked. A lot of your relationship was the same way it had always been, except now you kissed Jared too, lay on his lap sometimes or held his hand. And of course, you had sex with two men _at the same time_ most nights. So that was the biggest difference. But when it came to normal day to day things, the three of you goofed around like the best friends you’d been for over five years. 

You and Jared would tease and wind Jensen up, Jensen would pretend to be mad at you, give you that look that let you know he was done with both your shit. And then, of course, nothing had changed between Jared and Jensen at all. If anything, they were closer.

“I’ve got my meeting tonight,” Jensen reminded you both as he sipped his coffee. Sometimes, for a split second, you forgot about Jensen’s recovery. He seemed like the old Jensen so much. 

“How’s that doing, man? I mean…do you need us to slow down?” Jared asked wearily. You watched Jensen’s face carefully. 

“I’m good, I promised you I’d say if I wasn’t, remember?” he looked between you. “The meeting is just a precaution thing,” he added. 

You knew it was completely natural that your sex life was a little more lively as you were still in the honeymoon period, so to speak, and you also knew that it would probably calm down soon. But you still worried about Jensen keeping control. With him, you didn’t know what was novelty and what was him slipping. But for the most part he didn’t ever seem desperate or needy like he used to. 

“You two gonna have a date night then?” Jensen asked as he started to shovel cereal into his mouth. Jared shrugged a shoulder and looked at you.

“Fancy it?” he asked. You smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” you agreed. 

“Where would you like to go?” Jared leaned back in his chair. You shrugged a little.

“Where _can_ we go?” you asked, very well aware that you had to be careful in public with Jared. People had already started talking about the amount of time he spent with you and Jensen. 

“Good point, how about I cook for us?” he suggested. You hadn’t had a lot of date nights with Jared, but all of them had been you staying home, one of you cooking or getting a takeout. 

You sighed heavily for a moment. 

“Sure, sounds lovely,” you nodded, trying not to sound deflated about the whole situation. It was still early days for you to be feeling fed up of having to hide your relationship. But you knew it was for the best. And you knew Jared wasn’t exactly thrilled about it either. Jensen got to take you to all these lovely places, do romantic things with you, kiss you in public and hold your hand. Your social medias were still littered with couple photos and cute comments on each other’s things. It was all the stuff you could never have with Jared. At least not until you came out, which definitely wasn’t happening any time soon.

“Great, well don’t think you’re getting off lightly, I still expect you to dress up pretty,” Jared smirked. You giggled a little, he always insisted you acted like it was a real date out somewhere. He’d no doubt wear a shirt. 

“She’s always pretty,” Jensen spoke up, mouthful of food. You blushed.

“Jensen’s winning on the boyfriend points right now,” you teased. Jared chuckled and shook his head.

“Not for long, sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Pure fluff and nothing else :)

You’d just finished curling your hair when Jensen came into the bedroom. 

“You okay, baby girl?” he asked, heading to his closet and digging out a fresh shirt. 

“Yeah, just seems a bit silly making all this effort for me and Jar to eat dinner in the dining room like any other night,” you sighed, looking back in the mirror at your fresh makeup and now styled hair. Jensen came and stood behind you, bending down so his face was alongside yours as he grabbed your eye through the reflection of the mirror. 

“You’re not making an effort for the meal, you’re making an effort for Jar,” he told you, kissing your cheek softly before stepping back and pulling his old shirt over his head. 

“I know, I know…” you sighed, turning around on the stool to face him.

“I guess I just hate that we can’t have dates like me and you do,” you told him, looking down at your lap. 

You saw Jensen’s face come into view as he knelt in front of you.

“Hey, baby, I know it must suck, but it’s worth it, right? We both love you so much,” he told you sincerely.

“I love you too, both of you,” you smiled softly, reaching out and brushing your fingertips down the side of his stubbled face for a moment. Jensen kissed you softly before standing up. 

“Jared tries really hard to make these nights special somehow, just enjoy your quality time together. One day, you’ll be able to go out together and have the type of dates I can take you on,” he reassured you.

“I guess,” you took a deep breath and nodded. You’d barely talked about coming out to the public, it was still early days, but you all knew you couldn’t live like this for the rest of your lives. So one day it would be inevitable that your big secret was exposed. 

“I’ve gotta go, but have a good night,” Jensen kissed you again.

“Hope your meeting goes well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” you smiled. As it was your date night with Jared, Jensen would more than likely get home and go straight to his room and stay in there for the rest of the night to give you and Jared the space and time you needed. Jared did the same for you and Jen when it was your date nights. 

“Love you, baby,” he chimed. 

“Love you too,” you replied. He left the room and you turned back to the mirror, holding some of your curls out of your face before deciding to pin them back. Jensen was right, this was about time with Jared, it shouldn’t matter where you were. You wanted to make an effort for him. You needed to make the most of this time together. 

  
You took a deep breath and stood up, smoothing down your dress before heading downstairs. Jared was sat at the bar, nursing some whiskey when you got down. He turned and noticed you, a big smile spreading over his face. 

“Wow, baby, you look amazing,” he beamed. He was wearing a dark shirt and smart jeans, his hair pushed back a little bit. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

“Yeah?” you checked, looking down at yourself. 

“Fuck yeah,” he laughed, standing up and closing the gap between you. He pulled you flush against him and leaned down to kiss you softly. “And tonight you’re all mine,” he smirked. 

“I am,” you bit your bottom lip, holding back a chuckle. 

“Alright, well are you ready to go?” he asked.

“Go? Where?” you asked immediately. The idea you were leaving the house, very clearly dressed up for a date with Jared made you feel a little anxious. What if you were spotted?

“It’s a surprise,” he winked. “Don’t worry, it’ll be safe,” he reassured you, reaching up to brush your hair back over your shoulder. 

“Okay,” you nodded, feeling yourself relax a little in his embrace. You trusted Jared and if he thought it would be okay, you trusted it would be. Jared’s hand landed flat on the base of your back as he started to guide you towards the door. As you stepped out you noticed a posh car in the driveway, the driver stood by the open back door. 

“Jar?” you asked, turning around to face him as he locked the door behind him. He smiled, nodding towards the car.

“Go on,” he encouraged. You did as you were told and walked over to the driver before stepping into the car and sliding along the leather seats. Jared climbed in next to you, a warm smile on his face. 

  
“Where are we going?” you asked him quietly. His hand landed on your knee, his thumb brushing over the exposed skin just below your dress’s hem.

“Patience, sweetheart,” he chuckled. 

“Are you sure this is…okay?” you checked, eyes glancing at the driver.

“It’s fine,” he reassured you again. “Trust me,” he added, his hand coming up to the side of your neck before he slowly pulled you into him and kissed you softly. 

“Are we…are we going on a real date?” you asked, just the idea made butterflies dance around your stomach. He smiled harder and flashed you a wink. You couldn’t keep the smile off your face. You sat back in your seat excitedly and watched out of the window, trying to see if you could work out where you were going. 

  
You were on the outskirts of town as the car pulled up down a quiet lane. The door opened and Jared stepped out first, holding his hand out to help you out too. You stepped out to see you were down the side of a restaurant that seemed closed. The street was fairly dead, the dusk of night gave everything a sort of purple hue. Jared opened up a gate and referenced for you to walk through. As you did so, you looked around at a garden, littered with fairy lights. There was a single table set up in the middle of the garden, champagne on ice stood alongside and flowers in the centre of the table. You turned around to look at Jared with wide eyes.

“All this is for us?” you asked. He nodded softly. 

“For you,” he corrected. You blushed hard and looked around again. 

“Jar, this is beautiful, how did you…” you trailed off, your Y/E/C eyes taking it all in again. 

Jared escorted you to your seat before taking his own. 

“Just want to get it out there now that you shouldn’t get used to this, this took a lot of planning and string pulling to keep secret from you and the rest of the world,” he laughed.

“It’s perfect, Jared, our first proper date,” you gushed. Jared looked pleased with himself and he had every right to, he’d really outdone himself. Jensen had to have known about this, after his little pep talk earlier on.

“I _think_ I’ve remembered your favourite meal, but we’ll see,” Jared laughed, grabbing the champagne bottle and pouring you both some. “Here’s to us…and Jensen,” Jared added with a giggle.

“To us,” you nodded, clinking glasses and taking a sip. 

*

The food was perfect, the air was the perfect temperature and, of course, your company was perfect too. You and Jared had talked and laughed like always. Soft music started to play and Jared stood, holding his hand out for you.

“Really?” you smirked, placing your napkin on your empty plate as you took his hand stood up. He lead you to an empty space in the garden and started to sway you slowly. You felt like you were in a movie, it was all too perfect and you were waiting for _something_ to go wrong. But it didn’t. You danced and sang to each other for what felt like hours before deciding to head home. The car drove you back and you and Jared had some whiskey as a nightcap before you headed up to bed.

* * *

“How was it?” Jensen asked you as he poured you some coffee.

“It was perfect, Jay, you should’ve seen the garden,” you gushed. He smiled broadly as he handed you your mug.

“I’m so glad you had a good night, baby,” he told you, kissing your forehead lovingly. “Sounds like I’m gonna have to up my game,” Jensen smirked. You rolled your eyes playfully.

“Come on, it’s not a competition, and you get to take me out wherever you want,” you reminded him.

“I’m teasing, baby girl,” Jensen reassured you. “That reminds me though, it’s our date night tomorrow, what you fancying?” he asked, leaning on the breakfast bar alongside you. 

“We don’t have to do anything fancy,” you shrugged. 

“Well you’ve changed your tune,” he chuckled. You took a sip of your coffee. 

Despite seeing your relationship with both the boys as one relationship, the situations were very different. With Jared you couldn’t go out and do anything which meant you spent a lot of quality time together just talking and being in each other’s company. With Jensen it was different. You always went out and did stuff together, to the point where you never just relaxed and spent time together. In fact, you hadn’t felt like you’d had quality time of just _being_ with Jensen since he came back almost two months ago. 

Before you could answer, Jared through the front door, sweaty from his run.

“Morning you two,” he chirped, coming over to kiss you before grabbing a mug and helping himself to some coffee. He’d already been out for his run and it was only 8am. Sometimes, he baffled you.

“Heard you did well romancing our girl last night, J-Rod,” Jensen praised. 

“I try sometimes,” he shrugged before shooting you a wink. 

“So I’m assuming Jared’s got more boyfriend points now,” Jensen smirked. You rolled your eyes.

“It’s not a competition,” you reminded them. 

“That means yes,” Jared laughed behind his mug, shoving Jensen playfully. Jensen glared and shoved him back as they started to have a bit of a tussle. You giggled a little at their playfulness. 

“Alright, you two,” you called. Sometimes it was like having two kids.

“Okay, I’m gonna go shower,” Jared announced. “I’m open to having company,” he called behind him as he headed for the stairs. You giggled. Of course he was. You shook your head at Jensen, rolling your eyes playfully.

“So, our date,” Jensen smiled, bringing the conversation back.

“Honestly, Jen, let’s just chill out, watch a movie or something,” you shrugged. Jensen frowned a little. Usually you did something; something big and elaborate. You felt a little bad for Jared sometimes that he missed out on those things, but also, you wanted time with Jensen where you didn’t have to do anything. “When was the last time we didn’t do anything? Just hung out like we used to?” you asked him. His green eyes landed on your face for a moment as he contemplated what you’d said.

“You’re right,” he nodded, “okay, I have an idea, leave it to me,” he winked. 

“Another surprise? You’re not gonna try and outdo Jared are you? Please don’t make this into a competition,” you groaned playfully. 

“We’ve always made it into a competition, never heard you complain before,” he teased.

“Yeah, maybe in the bedroom, that’s different,” you giggled.

“Relax, baby, I’ll talk to Jared and I’ll sort something,” he smiled softly, kissing your lips.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Fluff, talk of addiction

“You ready?” Jensen asked you, poking his head into the bedroom. 

“I think so, hard to know when I have no idea what we’re doing,” you smirked at him. “Just tell me already!” You heard Jared scoff from the bed and turned to look at him. 

“You are the worst person to surprise,” he complained. 

“That’s because I hate them, you both know this,” you sighed, looking between them. 

“You’re not fun, that’s why,” Jensen teased. 

“See, I didn’t make the mistake of telling her there was a surprise,” Jared boasted. Jensen mocked him under his breath, rolling his eyes.

“Boys,” you scolded playfully. “Just tell me, Jay,” you pouted.

“The sooner you get ready the sooner we can leave and you’ll find out,” he told you with a smirk as he sat down on the edge of the bed. You rolled your eyes and ran your lipgloss over your lips one last time. 

“There, I’m ready! Let’s go,” you smiled. 

You stood up and smiled at the boys. 

“You look lovely,” Jared told you. 

“Well I wasn’t really sure what to wear because you know…don’t know what we’re doing…but you said casual, right, Jen?” you asked. 

“Yep, perfect,” he told you. You were just wearing jeans and a shirt, a lot like Jensen himself. 

“What are you gonna do for the day, Jar?” you asked him, putting your lipgloss into a handbag. 

“Probably just relax, might work out,” he shrugged, turning the page in the book he was reading. 

“Alright, well whatever it is you end up doing, have fun,” you smiled, making your way over to him and leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips.

“You too,” he smiled, kissing you once more. “Later, Stack, look after her,” he called after Jensen who had stood up and was already walking out of the room.

“Will do,” Jensen called back, “c’mon, Y/N.” 

“Love you,” you told Jared quickly.

“Love you too, sweetheart, see you soon.”

*

Apparently wherever you were going was far away. You were pretty sure by the time you got there you’d have to turn around and go back again. You kept thinking back to Jared saying he’d see you _soon._ Maybe he just meant that he’d keep out of the way for you and Jensen to have a date day. You turned your head to look at your boyfriend as you felt his hand land on your knee. 

“You’re quiet,” he noted, his green eyes fixed to the road still. You leaned your head back on the seat and sighed.

“I’m wondering where we’re going,” you smirked. 

“We’re almost there,” he told you, his thumb brushing back and forth gently. 

“How are you, Jen?” you asked him seriously. He looked over at you for a second.

“I’m good, baby girl,” he smiled.

“I mean, with your recovery,” you added. 

“I know,” he nodded. “Honestly, I’m doing great.” There was silence for a moment. You had so many questions for him. As you and Jensen were together for a long time before Jared came along, you constantly worried he’d get jealous or feel not enough for you. And you never wanted him to think or feel like that. 

“How are you finding our new relationship?” you asked him, almost afraid of his answer, but you’d asked now. He ducked his head a little to look in the wing mirror before turning the car down a lane. 

“It took some getting used to but I like it,” he told you. “Honestly? I think it’s helped a lot,” he confessed. “I know it’s not like _that_ with me and Jar, but having my two favourite people around all the time, it helps me remember that I am valued,” he explained. You placed your hand on top of his and squeezed it.

“Of course you are, we love you so much, Jay,” you reassured him. 

“I know, and I love you both,” he smiled. 

“Is it weird seeing me with Jared?” you blushed. Jensen smirked and laughed to himself a little.

“Strangely, no,” he admitted. “Don’t know if you’ve noticed, sweetheart, but I kinda find it a turn on,” he was blushing now. You giggled. There were many times that Jensen took a step back to _observe,_ you always assumed it was how he kept himself in check. 

“I might have noticed, you perv,” you teased. He shook his head, laughing again.

“I love seeing the way he cares for you and loves you, and I know you keep saying it’s not a competition, and it’s not, but Jared always makes me want to be a better person, better boyfriend and friend and I don’t think that’s a bad thing.” You smiled softly. 

“I think Jared has that effect on everyone,” you giggled. “You’ll tell me, won’t you? If you’re no longer happy with the way things are?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” he nodded.

“I just don’t want you to leave out of the blue again,” you confessed, looking down at your lap.

“I promise I won’t ever do that again, Y/N,” he told you sincerely. “I hate that I hurt you like that,” he sighed. You squeezed his hand again. 

“I know, Jay, I love you, I just never want to lose you again, either of you.”

  
You turned your head to look back out of the window. Almost everything about being in a relationship with both the men you were in love with was perfect. You hadn’t had to choose between them and you were so extremely grateful to be in that position, either of them could’ve easily decided they didn’t want to share you, but they did and it had given you everything you could want. You felt like the luckiest girl alive. But, the more you had, the more you had to lose. What if one day, one of them _did_ decide they didn’t want to share anymore? What if you lost both of them? That meant double the heartbreak. You prayed every single night that your relationship worked out and you were never put in that position. It was unconventional, so you had to work much harder at it, and there was an extremely fine balance to keep, but it would be worth it, you were sure of it. 

  
The trees on the side of the road started to clear, revealing a lake with a pretty cottage style house sitting along the bank. 

“I’d love to live somewhere like that,” you sighed happily. Jensen’s eyes scanned the house as he smiled softly.

“One day, baby,” he smiled. His hand slipped from your leg as he turned down another road and you approached the house you’d just been gushing over. “We’re here,” he told you, pulling up to the driveway. 

“Really?” you asked, looking out at the house.

“Yeah, this is ours for a few days,” he smiled.  
“Seriously?” you checked. Jensen laughed a little and nodded. “Jared was okay with this?” you checked. He nodded again. “But, Jay, I don’t have any clothes or anything,” you told him, turning back to look at him. Jensen smirked as he leaned forward and kissed your lips for a moment.

“Oh baby, you’re not gonna need clothes,” he purred. You giggled. “But seriously, Jar helped me pack you a few things,” he told you. “Wanna see inside?” he asked. You nodded eagerly and jumped out of the car. 

*

You’d gushed the entire way around the house, there was a lovely open plan living space with a dining table and lounge area with an open fire. The kitchen was a country style, large and airy with patio doors that opened onto the veranda. There was a gorgeous garden that lead down to the lakeside, decking stretching out with a bench at the end so you could sit out and admire the water. There were four bedrooms in total, two with their own bathrooms and the main bedroom had a balcony off of it that had views that showed off the entire lake. 

“So what do you want to do?” you asked Jensen eagerly, leaning on the railings as you looked out at your amazing view. 

“Absolutely nothing,” he told you, wrapping his arms around you as he stood behind you. He rested his chin on your shoulder and kissed your cheek. “Enjoy each other’s company,” he said kissing your neck.

“Let me guess, whilst being naked?” you joked. 

“Well if you insist,” he chuckled. You laughed too and bit down on your bottom lip softly. You were really looking forward to time with just Jensen and you felt a little guilty about that. You didn’t want to seem like you were pushing Jared out. 

“Are you sure Jared’s okay with this?” you checked. 

“Yeah, we talked about it, you know how me and you haven’t properly reconnected since rehab and he understood, I only wanted to take you away for the night, but he suggested we took longer, I even told him he could join us tomorrow,” Jensen told you, “but he said he wanted us to have time together. Plus, he wants to take you away just the two of you sometime,” he added. 

“I guess it all evens out, I just feel bad,” you admitted. 

“Don’t, baby girl, you need to stop worrying about everything being fair. We’re grown men, we’ll let you know if we’re unhappy.” You turned around in his arms to face him, looking into his eyes to make sure he was serious.

“Promise?” you checked. 

“I promise, now enough about Jared,” he demanded playfully, brushing the hair back over your shoulder, “this is all about me and you and that hot tub on the porch,” he smirked, leaning to kiss your neck. “One problem though,” he grumbled, lips brushing your pulse point and his breath hot as it fanned over the shell of your ear, causing goosebumps to erupt _everywhere._ “I forgot to pack your bikini.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Fluff, smut, hot tub sex, oral (fem rec), fingering, p in v

It was the perfect view from the hot tub of the sun setting as it started to disappear below the lake. It was reflecting beautifully on the calm surface of the water.

“More?” Jensen asked, reaching for the wine bottle.

“Oh, go on then,” you giggled, grabbing your glass from the side and holding it out for him. He filled your glass and you took a sip, looking back out at your view. There was a very slight chill to the air, but the warmth of the water you were submerged in was the perfect remedy to that. The sound of Jensen settling back down as the water swashed around him was just as calming as the view.

“Did you ever think we’d end up here?” you asked, looking over at him.

“Well, I did book the place,” he laughed.

“Oh shush, you know what I mean, Jen,” you giggled. “When we met 6 years ago, did you ever think we’d still be together and in a relationship with Jared?” you clarified.

“You? Yeah, I’ve always known I’d end up with you, Jared…not so much,” he laughed.

You took another sip of wine and lay your head back.

“Same here,” you told him quietly. “I always just knew we’d be together, but Jared was a total surprise,” you confessed. “A nice surprise,” you added.

“Did you not see it coming a mile off? I mean, even I could see it happening before I even left for rehab,” he told you. You looked over at him and blushed.

“No, honestly, I never saw it. I just figured we were good friends,” you shrugged, “even when we tried to kid ourselves with the whole friends with benefits malarkey, I didn’t realise it,” you admitted. “But once I did realise, it happened very quickly.” You put your glass back on the side, as Jensen moved to rest his arms out of the tub, his one hand able to reach and stroke your shoulder lovingly. “I know what we have is different to everyone else, but it really does just feel normal to me, like it’s meant to be that way,” you told him.

“Yeah, I agree,” Jensen nodded. “I actually kinda miss him,” he admitted.

You giggled. You hadn’t wanted to say anything, in case Jensen got offended or upset, but you missed Jared too. You had been at the lake house for two nights already, and you would see him in the morning, but it felt strange that he wasn’t there now. Even though you and Jensen had gone almost 5 years without him, and you had spent plenty of time just the two of you, it didn’t seem right anymore. It felt like something was missing, and it was. Still, you’d appreciated the quality time you’d had with Jensen, you finally felt like you’d reconnected properly since he’d left. You bit down on your bottom lip, moving to straddle his lap.

“Well we should probably make the most of the rest of our time alone,” you purred. He smirked up at you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“And how do you propose we do that?” he asked with a cheeky grin.

You leaned down and kissed him softly, wrapping your arms around his neck. Jensen smiled into the kiss and traced one hand up your spine slowly. When you first arrived here and Jensen had made a joke about you not needing any clothes, you assumed it was gonna be a sexcation but actually, you’d spent the majority of your time talking or just enjoying each other’s company, playing the odd card game. It had actually been quite nice to do something other than have sex and it eased your mind that Jensen’s recovery was going as well as he was saying it was. Hell, you were the one coming onto him, maybe you had a problem. You couldn’t deny you’d gotten very used to being intimate a lot. Both boys had high sex drives, but you couldn’t complain.

Reaching behind your neck you pulled the bow of your bikini loose, feeling it fall away from your breasts. Jensen tugged on the second bow until it dropped from your body completely and floated along the top of the water. Jensen ducked his head to take one of your nipples into his mouth. They’d already hardened in the chill of the air as his tongue felt hot against it. Your fingers squeezed the back of his neck as you whimpered a little and ground your hips down into his lap. You could feel him getting slightly hard beneath you. He reached up to kiss you again, his hands trailing down the swell of your hips as he teased the strings on either side loose, your panties floating to the surface and away like your bra just had.

Jensen pulled back to look at you, his green eyes scanning your now naked body hungrily.

“Fuck, I’m lucky,” he groaned, biting his bottom lip for a second before kissing your lips hard again, snaking his tongue into your mouth and capturing your bottom lip between his teeth. You mewled, reaching under the water for his quickly hardening cock, wrapping your hand around it through his swimming shorts as he moaned into your mouth. His blunt fingernails dug into your hips as he kept you lifted off of him before standing up and sitting you on the edge of the tub. Lowering to his knees, he spread your legs with his hands and instantly started to work your clit with his tongue, swirling it around the bundle of nerves before flicking it back and forth.

“Oh fuck, Jen,” you gasped, hand gripping the back of his head as you threw your own back and inhaled sharply. You felt fingers tease your entrance and slowly slip inside, curling the perfect amount towards your g spot as he started to fuck them into you slowly. Added to the attention his mouth was giving your clit, you were moaning and writhing beneath him, feeling the coil already tightening quickly. He released your bundle of nerves from between his lips and placed a wet kiss to the inside of your thigh, his fingers picking up speed as the sound of your arousal mixed with your panting and moaning. Jensen stood up, keeping his fingers deep inside you as his free hand reached into his swimming shorts and pulled his erection free.

He stepped forward, kissing you hard as his fingers slipped out and you felt the head of his cock nudge at your entrance.

“Fuck, please Jay,” you begged breathlessly, squeezing at his bicep. Jensen grunted.

“You want that, baby?” he whispered into your ear, like there was anyone else around to hear you, but you were alone for miles. “Want my cock inside you?” he growled. You whimpered, nodding quickly. He pulled back, letting the tip rub up and down your sex, nudging deliciously at your clit.

“Please, Jay,” you whined. You felt the heaviness as he slapped it once against your swollen bundle of nerves and squealed. It pressed back against your entrance and you wiggled your hips in a desperate attempt to get him inside. His hands came to grip your waist as he pushed forward and buried himself to the hilt.

“Oh fuck, Jen,” you squealed.

Your breath hitched in your chest as you clenched around him, getting used to his size which you still needed to do, even after all this time. Jensen leaned forward, biting down on the soft flesh of your shoulder for a moment as a growl bled through his lips. He gave you a second, but soon started thrusting, hard and fast as you squealed and whimpered with every one. He kissed roughly up your neck, his mouth stopping by your ear so you could hear every tiny moan that left his plump lips.

“So fucking tight,” he mumbled, pulling you closer still as he got impossibly deeper. Your hand reached down between you as you started to circle your clit with your fingertips, winding the coil tighter and tighter.

“Oh god, Jensen, don’t stop, right there,” you spluttered, the head of his cock dragging along your walls perfectly, his balls slapping against your ass and if you just tilted your hips slightly forward…the coil snapped hard, your climax hitting every inch of your body until you were shaking and screaming so loud, birds took to flight in the surrounding trees. Thank god you didn’t have neighbours.

Jensen laughed a little, his green eyes landing on your face as he stared at you intensely.

“Fuck, I love you,” he groaned. You smiled wide and kissed him deeply, panting into his mouth as your wrapped your arms around his neck again. Pressing your foreheads together, you felt his hips snap harder, but his pace had slowed.

“You gonna cum, baby?” you asked him quietly.

“Mhm, gonna fill you up,” he told you.

“Yes, please, c’mon,” you encouraged, rotating your hips.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned, eyes squeezing shut tightly. He stopped, chest heaving and sweat beading as it started to drip down his face. He kissed you long and hard, slowly pulling out of you as you released your legs from around his waist.

“God, you’re perfect,” he praised.

*

You ran the towel through your hair and watched as Jensen finished packing the small holdall he’d managed to pack and sneak into the car without your knowledge.

“This trip has been incredible, thank you Jay,” you beamed, walking over to him and placing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Of course, baby, I’ve had a great time,” he smiled, “looking forward to getting back to normal though,” he added.

“Yeah, can’t wait to see Jared, I actually really do miss him now,” you confessed. From earlier conversations, you knew Jensen wouldn’t mind or be offended. He smiled at you softly.

“Then why don’t we just drive home now? Surprise him?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Really?” you asked, trying not to sound as enthusiastic about the idea as you were. It wasn’t that you wanted to cut your trip short, but you really did want Jared with you, so you felt complete again.

“Yeah, I mean we were only going to sleep and get up and leave anyway, I don’t mind driving back, that way we can all sleep together tonight, like normal,” Jensen shrugged as he zipped up the bag.

“Okay, if you’re sure,” you smiled.

You were smiling the whole drive home, excited to snuggle up in between your two men. Although you all had your own “bedrooms” you barely spent any time in them, Jared’s room was usually where you all crashed, unless you had a date night with Jensen, then you’d stay in his room with him, but the majority of the time, the three of you shared Jared’s huge bed. You’d gotten very used to sleeping between the two of them, two arms draped over you from opposite directions and you’d usually wake up spooning one of them with the other’s nose pressed to yours, unless Jared was out on a run.

You pulled up in the drive and you practically jumped out of the car, running towards the front door. You were quiet as you let yourself in, Jensen following behind you. You could hear the TV on as voices buzzed. You bit your bottom lip, sneaking up to the living area. Jared was lazing back on the sofa, remote in hand as he flicked through channels. He was topless, only a pair of grey sweatpants on.

“Fuck, you almost gave me a heartattack!” He shouted out, hand covering his chest when he noticed you. You giggled and skipped over to him. “How come you’re back?” he asked, laughing slightly as he caught his breath. You threw yourself onto his lap.

“We missed you!” you told him, burying your face in his neck before kissing his shoulder.

“Missed you too, doll,” he told you, holding you close.

“She missed you, I didn’t care,” Jensen smirked, slumping down next to Jared as he kicked back.

“Liar, you said you missed him first,” you giggled. Jared laughed and kissed your forehead.

“I missed you both,” he told you, shoving Jensen slightly, “house has been far too quiet without you.”

You settled down on Jared’s lap, stretching your legs out to rest your feet in Jensen’s lap as he grabbed your one foot and absentmindedly started to rub it.

“Put something good on,” you demanded. “Ooh, Real Housewives!” Both men groaned, and you giggled, you mainly did it to wind them up, so it was funny when it got to them.

“Changed my mind, didn’t miss you,” Jared joked.

“Hey,” you pouted, hitting his leg a little, “don’t be mean. Now shush, I need to know if Kyle and Kim make up,” you smirked.

“Shall we?” Jensen asked Jared quietly.

“Yeah,” Jared agreed and before you knew it the tv had flickered off and both men were tickling you. You squealed and kicked out, fighting against them.

“Stop!” you laughed, “white flag, white flag,” you called out.

Jared laughed, “oh baby, you should never have come home early.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Fluff, slight angst

_Three Months Later_

You snuck another strawberry from the bowl as the show runner went over what was going to happen and when the boys were going to be called on. You had always enjoyed coming to things like this with Jensen. You always stayed in a nice hotel for a couple of nights in New York or LA, wherever the show was filmed and you’d make a mini getaway out of it. A couple of times Jared had joined you as they’d be interviewed together for something to do with the show. You enjoyed seeing behind the scenes in show biz, the way several outfits the boys had never seen before were laid out for them in their own dressing room and watching them try them on and get several people’s opinions before deciding on one. Your opinion was never taken into consideration but then again, it wasn’t your department.

It took you back to your days on set with the boys, when they’d sit in your chair and you’d have to spend hours doing their makeup, usually involving fake blood and other aesthetics. That was when you really got to know Jensen, how he was funny and kind. You learned the hard way that he loved a prank or two. He was grouchy before his coffee and you learned quickly not to talk too much before a hot cup of Starbucks was in his grasp. Eventually, you’d started to stop off and get him his favourite order to give him as soon as he arrived. It was a small gesture that didn’t go unappreciated because it was actually what prompted him to ask you out on a date.

_“You know, maybe I should buy you coffee sometime,” he commented._

_“Only if you wanted to,” you giggled, pressing some more powder onto his forehead._

_“Oh, I want to,” he nodded, his green eyes opening as he looked up at you with a small smile._

_“Alright, well I drink lattes, cream and one sugar,” you told him with a smirk._

_“Great, lunch is at 1pm, we’ll go then, I’ll come by and pick you up,” he told you. You thought he was talking about bringing you a take out cup one morning, you hadn’t realised he was actually asking you out._

_“Oh-okay, great,” you beamed, unable to stop the huge smile spreading over your whole face. You were glad his eyes were closed again now because you probably looked like an idiot._

The boys were told what sort of questions they would be asked; almost all of them to do with Supernatural and how the airing of the final episode was fast approaching. There were still three hours to go before show time and the hairdresser had arrived to tidy up both the boys’ haircuts. It was their first time working for several months, so they’d let some things slip as they weren’t constantly in the public eye which you were grateful for considering the big secret you had to keep from them all. The boys had asked if you could do their makeup, and the show had agreed. It wasn’t uncommon for celebrities to come with their own stylists and makeup artists and the boys wanted an excuse to have you there.

Once the hairdresser was done, the three of you were finally alone to enjoy some peace before they needed to start getting ready. Jared came and sat next to you, his long arm draping over the back of the couch behind you.

“You okay, baby girl?” he asked. You smiled and nodded.

“Excited to be working again?” you asked. Jared scrunched his nose a little and shrugged.

“I guess, but it’s a bit bittersweet, the reason we’re here you know,” he told you. Jared hadn’t spoken much about the show ending. He was a very sensitive guy and when the news first broke he did a fair bit of crying, you wondered if it contributed to his engagement falling apart. But what with everything that happened with Jensen since, you’d not really talked to him about it.

“There’s always something better waiting for you,” you told him reassuringly, placing a hand on his knee. He grabbed your hand and smiled softly.

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” he agreed, lifting your hand to his mouth as he kissed it softly.

“I’ve never been this excited for the future before,” he confessed. You blushed a little and leaned forward to kiss him softly. The door opened and you were quick to pull apart from each other.

“Only me,” Jensen chuckled. You let out a breath of relief and Jared kissed you again. “You okay?” he asked you both.

“Yeah, just chatting about the future,” you told him with a small smile.

“Our future?” he checked, referring between the three of you. It still made you feel a little fuzzy inside when the boys said _ours_ meaning the three of you.

“Mhm,” you nodded. “You know all the kids we’re gonna have…me and Jar are thinking like 6 or 7,” you joked just to tease him. His eyebrows shot up.

“Make it an even 8, 4 each right, Jen?” Jared played along.

“Right, well, did you see they have mini donuts?” he asked, turning around to the food table quickly.

You had to giggle. There were _always_ mini donuts at these things, it was one of the things the boys would request. Jared smirked as he squeezed your leg and raised to his feet.

“Mini donuts?” he asked making his way over to Jensen. He clapped a hand on Jensen’s shoulder, peering over the other one at the food table. Jensen grabbed one and reached back, feeding it into Jared’s mouth.

“Good?” Jensen asked. Jared nodded and licked the powdered sugar from his lips. Jensen watched for a moment before turning back to the table and grabbing his own to shovel into his mouth. Sometimes, Jensen and Dean were the same person. You laughed to yourself and shook your head. “Want one, baby?” he called back.

“Just had one,” Jared replied with a smirk. Jensen’s eyes narrowed playfully at him.

“I’m good,” you giggled, sometimes you’d think the boys were dating each other too. Jensen shook his head and stepped away from the table, crashing down on the couch next to you as you noticed another four or five donuts in his hands.

It was quiet for a moment before the door opened again and you were no longer alone. A few months before, Jared and Jensen had decided to share more than just you and get the same manager. Tommy was nice, he was funny and very laid back but he was also good at his job, which was great. The boys had talked long and hard about it for a while, one of their reasons for sharing a manager came down to your relationship. If you ever did come out to the public, which wasn’t looking likely any time soon, it would be far easier to have one person as a point of contact and Tommy had had his fair share of scandals to navigate through, apparently he’d had a few awkward clients in his time. He was mid forties, thick blonde hair and fairly slim. He wasn’t married and didn’t have any children and you very much got the impression he was married to his job.

“How is it going in here?” he asked, looking between the three of you.

“Great, Tommy,” Jared nodded.

“You need anything? Have any questions about the interview?” he checked. Both boys shook their heads. “The CW team have told me to make sure you know to obviously not say anything about the ending. Remember the latest episode that has aired was the mid season and Sam’s in the cell,” he reminded them. They both nodded.

“This isn’t our first rodeo, Tommy, we’ll keep our lips sealed,” Jensen smirked.

“I know, but I gotta say,” he held his hands up defensively. “Alright, well, please don’t say or do anything that makes my job even harder, I actually have a day off planned tomorrow,” he laughed before making his way over the food table and grabbing some donuts himself.

It was time to get to work and you set up your make up on the side, asking Jensen to sit in the chair first. You smiled broadly, being taken back to the start of your relationship as you dabbed some concealer around the areas of his face that needed it. You loved working on the boys, you got to stare at them without it being creepy and there was always a lot of flirting, even now you were in a relationship. Jensen tipped his head back a little bit as you dabbed some concealer under his eyes with the pad of your finger. He opened his eyes a little and smirked.

“I can see down your top,” he told you cheekily, like a teenager.

“Grow up,” you tutted with a giggle.

“Something else might grow that’s for sure, sweetheart,” he teased.

“Honestly,” you shook your head and grabbed the foundation. Jensen brought his face forward again as he smiled at you.

“This takes me back,” he told you. You smiled at him and worked some of the foundation into a brush. “I remember having to close my eyes so I didn’t stare at you for too long,” he admitted. You blushed.

“Well I got to stare at you all I liked,” you teased.

“I know, it was nice.”

It was Jared’s turn in the chair, he was dressed in a gorgeous navy suit with no tie and his shirt unbuttoned showing off the start of his chiselled chest. His hair had been combed back but forever stubborn, still flopped into his face a little. You looked over his skin.

“You know you actually don’t need any concealer,” you told him, reaching for the foundation straight away.

“Hear that, Jen? My skin is perfect!” Jared boasted.

“Oh shush, it’s definitely not _perfect_ ,” you smirked, “you still need foundation.”

“Only reason I need concealer is to hide the dark circles you two are giving me,” Jensen retorted.

“Nah, it’s probably because you’re so old,” Jared chuckled.

“Stop teasing him,” you warned with a giggle as you worked the brush over his face.

“But it’s fun,” Jared winked at you.

“Yeah well we both know he’ll get grumpy,” you whispered so Jensen wouldn’t hear. Jared smirked hard.

You leaned down and kissed him softly, not wanting to pull away. His lips were soft and he tasted like powdered sugar.

“Guys,” Jensen called and when you pulled away you saw Tommy stood in the doorway.

“Oh shit,” you mumbled, stepping back and fussing with your different coloured bottles of foundation.

“Okay, what have I missed?” Tommy asked you all. “Last I checked Y/N was with Jensen, you know, like she has been for the last 5 or so years?” Jared cleared his throat and you looked between both men as they struggled to reply. You hadn’t planned on coming out to anyone yet, but it was kinda unavoidable now.

“Tommy, we - uh - well, we share more than you,” Jensen tried to explain. Tommy didn’t look shocked, if you were honest, he just looked unimpressed.

“Is this a serious thing…or?” he prompted.

“Yeah, we’re a proper relationship, the three of us,” Jared cleared his throat.

“I always knew you two had _something_ going on between you,” he commented referring between Jared and Jensen. You had to giggle as both of the boys realised what he’d said and their eyes widened even more.

“No, no…just Y/N, we’re both just dating Y/N,” Jensen told him.

“Right, sure,” Tommy commented, “so is this something you’re gonna want to make public because I’m gonna have to put a lot of stuff in place first,” he explained.

“No, we don’t really want anyone to know right now, including you. You’re the only person that does know,” Jared said, getting up off the chair to stand next to Jensen in front of their manager. Your heart was in your throat, although Tommy was taking it well and he was paid to deal with whatever shit the boys wanted to get themselves into without any judgements or questions, you still couldn’t believe someone knew now. What must he think of you? What if he thought you were a slut or some fame hungry whore that was using them for money and fame?

“Alright, well that makes things a little easier. How long has this been going on?”

“About four months,” Jensen told him.

“Well that explains why you’re together all the time and living together,” Tommy nodded. “Okay, I’m gonna have to come up with a plan to keep this under control, so please just be extra careful in the meantime. Jared, that includes not kissing Y/N anywhere but the privacy of your own home, got it?” Jared nodded his understanding as Tommy left and the three of you looked between each other a little flustered. Someone finally knew.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Angst, fluff

You were sat watching the live feed of the show from the boys’ dressing room. Tommy was sat next to you but you were too afraid to speak to him. Usually you and Tommy got on well and often joked around, but now he knew about the fact you were dating two men, you were worried he was seeing you differently, judging you. 

“So you got any plans whilst you’re in LA?” Tommy finally asked. He was acting completely normal, talking to you like he always did. It threw you off a little. 

“Urm, not really,” you shook your head. 

“Fair enough,” he nodded. “Listen, Y/N, what you do with Jared and Jensen in your own time is really none of my business,” he told you.

“No, you’re right,” you nodded, glad to hear it, but you had a feeling there was a _but_ coming. 

“But-” he began. There it was. You swallowed. “-it’s my responsibility to protect their careers and if this got out to the public they wouldn’t have them anymore. So I get that you’re having a great time fooling around with them, but if you think that anything good is going to come of this, you’re wrong. If anything happens to this relationship, Jared and Jensen won’t be the same again. So I want you to really think this through,” he told you.

You had no idea what to say. You were speechless. You weren’t just _fooling around_ with either of them. You were in a serious relationship. You understood that coming out would threaten their careers, it was one of the main reasons you’d not done it yet. But you didn’t like the idea that your relationship was doomed from the start. Good things _could_ come from it. You could love both of them for the rest of your life. 

“Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki!” The tv host, Jackon Grey’s voice called through screen and grabbed your attention as Tommy turned back to the screen. Both boys looked absolutely gorgeous as they sat and waved out at the live audience. 

  
They started talking about the show and the decision to end it. They talked about what it was going to be like letting go of their characters and the host asked if they had any future plans for projects together as they got on so well and had great chemistry together.

“And you live next door to each other, right?” Jackson asked.

“Yeah, just down the road actually, we spend so much time together it made sense,” Jared explained. 

“And your girlfriend doesn’t mind, Jensen?” Jackson laughed. There had been a lot of speculation over the months about the fact that Jared spent so much time with you and Jensen and you assumed Jackson was playing on that. 

“No, I mean, all three of us get on so well, we’re just like a group of best friends,” Jensen smiled. 

“You just hang out, the three of you? Don’t you feel like a third wheel, Jared?” 

“No, not at all,” Jared laughed. 

“So, Jensen, you and Y/N have been together for a while now, right?” 

“Yeah coming up to 6 years,” he nodded. There was applause and he looked out at the audience and nodded with a smile. “Yeah, she’s great, I love her, we just clicked from the start,” Jensen told the host, sitting forward a little. 

“So now the show is over and you’ve got a bit more free time do you think you might settle down with her? Maybe some wedding bells?” Jensen laughed a little to himself and you noticed the small forced smile that spread over Jared’s mouth for a moment. The audience were cheering again.

“Maybe, I mean we live together, have done for a few years now, yeah, I’m happy, so I guess we’ll see,” he nodded, brushing over the answer. 

“Maybe I’ll ask her to marry _me_ if you take too long,” Jared seemingly joked, forcing a fake laugh that no one else would pick up on. Jensen laughed too and shook his head at Jared. 

“She’d probably say yes,” Jensen added. You had to giggle a little but Tommy wasn’t happy. He muttered something about making it obvious. 

“Jared, you’re still single?” Jackson asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded, another cheer from the audience. He laughed a little and blushed, “you know, I’m just focusing on myself right now,” he explained. Jensen was just nodding along, looking down at his lap as Jared spoke. “I’m just not looking for anyone really,” he shrugged. 

“It’s nice sometimes to be alone, to have time to yourself,” Jackson agreed.

“Yeah exactly,” Jared nodded.

“And Jensen, you recently took a big break from social media and had everyone worried for a while.”

“You know, I think it’s easy to get lost in it and something I want to keep doing is being present in the moment, not sharing every moment of my life on the internet and just being with the people I love and spending time with them and appreciating them.” 

  
As the show finished, Tommy rose to his feet and muttered. He wasn’t happy, you could tell and his earlier words came back to you about how nothing good was coming out of your relationship. The host’s questions about weddings and your joking around earlier about having children got you thinking about it seriously. Legally, you could never marry both of the boys. You’d have to choose one of them. Was that going to be the rest of your life? Choosing between them both? And kids - you couldn’t have children with them. And if you did, then one of them would be the father, and the other wouldn’t, and would that cause tension? How would it even work?

“You okay, baby girl?” Jensen asked you as soon as he laid eyes on you. You forced a smile to your lips as you looked up at the both of them towering over you and nodded.

“You were great,” you told them, rising to your feet and kissing them both in turn quickly. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Jared checked. You nodded and smiled.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here, head back to the room,” Jensen smiled. 

  
You were quiet all the way back to the hotel and even back in the room you didn’t really say anything as you got undressed and into your pyjamas. 

“Okay, what’s up baby?” Jensen prompted. Jared looked up from the couch with a worried look on his face. You sighed and came and sat on the armchair as the two boys sat on the couch opposite. 

“Tommy just said something that got me thinking,” you confessed.

“What did he say?” Jared sighed. 

“Just that nothing good could come out of our relationship,” you admitted. Both men frowned at you. 

“Well ignore him, sweetheart, he doesn’t even know our relationship,” Jensen grunted.

“No, but he was right. I mean, if we ever came out your careers are over and we can’t keep this secret forever. And not only that, but we can’t get married or have children,” you started to explain.

“Who said we can’t have children?” Jared asked. 

“Me, Jar. I mean I know we were only joking earlier, but what if I had a baby and it was one of yours and then the other is gonna want a baby too and I mean, are you gonna be like separate Dads to your own kids?” You were thinking out loud now, getting flustered. 

“Baby, calm down,” Jensen moved to kneel in front of you, looking up at you. “Look, we don’t have to even think about this stuff right now, but we all want a family one day, and just because our relationship is different it doesn’t change anything. We would be one big happy family no matter what biology said,” he reassured you. “And sure, we can’t legally get married but we can still have a wedding and wear rings,” he smiled. “But all this stuff is stuff we do not need to stress about right now, don’t let one ignorant person ruin something good.” 

  
“Baby, we love you so much, we’re willing to do anything to make this work,” Jared added, coming and kneeling on the other side of you. Jensen nodded in agreement. “And if that means giving up our careers, then so be it,” he added.

“No, boys, c’mon,” you sighed. Jared grabbed your face and turned it to him.

“We’re serious, Y/N,” he told you, no hint of joking on his face, “if it’s you or our careers it’s you everytime.” 

“Jared’s right,” Jensen nodded. You smiled softly. You didn’t want them to give up everything they’d worked so hard to get just for you but you appreciated the sentiment.  
“I love you, both of you,” you told them. Jared kissed you passionately and when you broke away you turned to Jensen and kissed him too. You weren’t sure what was going to happen or how you were going to do it, but you did know you loved them both so much, you were going to make it work _somehow._

  
“Me and Jensen were talking, actually. Now that Tommy knows, we were thinking that maybe we should…come out to family and friends,” Jared said. The thought made you feel a little sick, but you were tired of hiding this from everyone, avoiding seeing people because of this. 

“Only the people we know we can trust,” you told them.

“Of course,” they both agreed, nodding. 

“We love you so much, sweetheart,” Jensen smiled, tucking some hair behind your ear, “this is forever for us, both of us, and we don’t want to hide it anymore.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Angst, fluff, smut implied

You smoothed down your dress and took deep breaths. The sickness in your stomach had been there all morning. In fact, you’d started to feel sick several days before, when the day had started to get closer and closer. Once you’d gotten home from LA, you started to organise a house party, with the pretense it was to celebrate the start of a new chapter in your lives now the show was ending. It was spring now, and so the garden had been spruced up after the freeze of winter and as the weather was pleasant, you could open up the large glass doors and spill out into the yard. You’d all invited your families, and all three sets of parents were arriving at varying times over the next couple of hours. You’d invited some friends too, mainly from the show, the ones that Jared and Jensen considered family that they knew they could trust. Misha and Vicky, Jeff and Hillarie, Rob and Rich. 

You’d been conscious not to invite many people, you wanted people to find out in waves, starting with the people you were closest to. Once they knew and you were comfortable with being a little more open about your relationship, you could let your other friends and family know, and then eventually more and more people until it was completely public. You figured this was the easiest way to do it, baby steps and all. You weren’t too nervous about your friends finding out. They were all nice people and fairly open minded, plus if they wanted to be funny about it, you could just never see them again. But family was a different issue altogether. If any of your parents didn’t agree with your relationship it would devastate you. You got on well with Jensen’s parents, and had met Jared’s several times too. You didn’t want any of this to ruin the relationship they each had with them. 

And although you weren’t particularly close to your parents and got to see them maybe once a year, you still felt like that little girl that was desperate for their validation. If they disapproved of their baby girl being with two guys you weren’t sure what you’d do. And that outcome seemed likely. You almost hoped they missed their flight, or had decided not to come at all, but your Mom had text to say they had boarded and she’d let you know when they had landed. You were so nervous, you’d even convinced Jensen to pick them up for you, claiming that the party needed setting up whilst he was gone.

“My parents will be here any minute,” Jared told you, poking his head through the bedroom door.

“Already?” you squeaked, heart in your throat. 

“Relax, baby,” Jared smiled slightly, coming further into the room to hold you. “It’s gonna be okay, once everyone knows this’ll become easier,” he soothed.

“I know, it’s just…fuck - this is all real, we’re really going to be telling everyone that I’m in a relationship with two men. They’re going to know that I have sex with two men and they’re going to think I’m some whore,” you started to panic. Jared was shushing you, trying to soothe you by rubbing your back. “And what if they asked how it happened?” your eyes went wide. “Oh, you know, Jensen had sex addiction and left for six months so I was a really good girlfriend and had sex with his best friend whilst he was gone. Oh and then we had a threesome and it was so good, we decided to do it all the time for the rest of our lives!” Your voice was getting higher in pitch as you panicked. Jared laughed a little. 

“Baby, you’re overreacting,” he chuckled. “It’s going to be fine. At the end of the day, we love each other, people are gonna see that and they’ll see we’re all happy. Like, truly happy.” 

“People are gonna see that? You mean you’re gonna be acting like my boyfriend in front of people?” you choked. Jared kissed your forehead for a second.

“Of course I will, doll, once people know we’re together, we won’t have to hide it anymore,” he smiled. The thought both filled you with dread and excitement. You couldn’t wait to be comfortable and relaxed with Jared but you were worried about what people would say or think. “You’ve gotta stop worrying what people think,” Jared told you seriously. “You love me right?” he asked. You nodded quickly, “and you love Jensen, and we love you and that is the only thing that matters,” he reassured you. “Anyone who doesn’t want to be happy for us, we’re better off without.” You knew he was right and you nodded your head. “And sure, it might take some people some time to get used to, but they’ll come around.” 

“You’re right,” you agreed. “I love you Jar,” you smiled, kissing him softly.

“Love you too baby girl, come down in a bit yeah?” he smiled, kissing you again. You nodded. 

*

You were stabbing cubes of cheese with cocktail sticks when you heard Jared’s mom, Sherri speak up.

“So how come Jensen and Y/N are living with you right now?” 

“Well Mom, we can talk about that later,” you heard Jared sigh. 

“How are you going to find a woman if you’re living with a couple?” The knots in your stomach only tightened more but you tried to swallow them down as you heard them approaching the kitchen. Jensen had left to collect your parents already, so you were alone with Jared and his until either Jensen showed up with your parents or his arrived. And you weren’t sure which you preferred. 

“Ah, Y/N,” Jared smiled as he saw you. You plastered the big fake smile on your face and tried to act like you weren’t about to throw up as you saw Jared’s Mom and Dad follow on behind him. 

“Sherri, Gerald, so nice to see you, how was your drive?” you asked them, hugging them each in turn. 

“Y/N, you’re looking well,” Sherri smiled back warmly. “It was fine, thank you,” she nodded. Jared was busy fixing them both a drink and your nerves left you with nothing more to say to them so you turned around and continued to stab cheese with the sticks. 

You could hear voices and assumed it was Jensen with your parents. Another wave of nausea washed over you as you grabbed your drink and took a sip. You could do this. You’d be fine. 

“Oh that’ll be my Mom and Dad,” you told everyone, quickly excusing yourself from the kitchen to the front door. Jensen was wheeling luggage through the front door as your parents looked around the house.

“Y/N, sweetheart!” Your Mom sang, holding her arms out.

“Hey, Mom,” you smiled, hugging her, “Dad,” you added, hugging him too. “How was your flight?” you asked them.  
“Uncomfortable,” your Dad complained. 

“Y/N, you look sick. Are you okay? What’s this party about anyway?” Your mom fussed. 

“The show is over, Mom, thought we’d celebrate a new start,” you told her as Jensen joined your side and you were extremely grateful to feel his arm wrap around you. He kissed your forehead lovingly. 

“Maybe now you can think about settling down and getting married, I’m not getting any younger and neither are you, we’d love grandbabies,” your Mom gushed. “But maybe first you could think about moving out of Jared’s house, I mean I know the three of you are good friends, but you and Jensen need your own space, don’t you agree?” she asked, turning to Jensen. Jensen and your Mom had always gotten on and you were fairly certain she fancied him. Not that you could blame her. 

“Is everything ready for the party, baby?” Jensen asked, changing the subject which you were extremely grateful for. 

“I think so, just need to lay the food out on the table,” you told him with a shaky voice. He smiled at you warmly and kissed your nose. 

“Then we should do that, you guys make yourselves at home,” Jensen smiled at your parents. 

“Thank you,” you whispered to him as you both made your way back to the kitchen.

*

Jensen’s parents were here and all three sets were in the living room, talking and getting along famously. You, Jensen and Jared were fixing everyone drinks in the kitchen whilst you waited for the other guests to arrive. 

“God, I’m so nervous,” you grumbled, feeling the wine bottle shake in your grasp. 

“Baby, you’re fine,” Jared soothed, gently urging you to put the wine bottle down and turning you around in his grasp. He leaned down and kissed you lovingly and you felt yourself relax a little in the kiss. This was why you were doing it. This was what you were fighting for. You heard the kitchen door open and Jared was quick to step away from you. It was Donna, Jensen’s Mom. 

“Everything okay in here? Need a hand?” she asked, her eyes lingering on you and Jared for a second. Oh god, did she see? You wiped your lips. 

“We’re fine, Mom,” Jensen told her. She smiled slightly and left again. 

“Fuck,” you muttered.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, she’s about to find out anyway,” Jensen smiled at you. 

“Yeah, but it needs to be the right way,” you told him. 

“Of course,” he agreed. 

The doorbell chimed and you knew it was showtime. Your friends were arriving. The three of you had decided to get it out of the way pretty early on so that you could relax the rest of the time. So once everyone was there and had their drinks, you were going to make the announcement. Misha and Vicky were the first to arrive followed by Rob and Rich. Jeff and Hillary were the last to arrive. You and Jeffrey had always got on well on set and you’d grown quite close to him and Hillary at one point, but the last few years had been busier for them so you couldn’t get together as often.

“Hey, doll! How you doing?” Jeff beamed, throwing his arm around you as he pulled you in a for a hug. He squeezed you tight and you smiled, you’d missed him. 

“I’m good, Jeff, you?” you asked.

“Always good, me,” he winked as you broke apart and you and Jensen switched places as you hugged Hillary. For a split second, being with old, close friends, had you forgetting why they were there and you relaxed. But it soon came flooding back when Jared approached to welcome them. You used it as an excuse to excuse yourself and head back to the kitchen, needing a fresh drink, now that everyone was here it was almost time. You took a large gulp of wine and a few deep breaths. Jared came in and offered you a sympathetic smile. You knew what he was about to say.

“C’mon, sweetheart,” he told you gently, “let’s just get it over with, it’s gonna be fine,” he reassured you. You walked towards him and let him hold you for a second, kissing your forehead lovingly. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Jared.”

*

“Just wanted to say a few words,” Jensen announced as the chatter settled and everyone looked to him as you stood by his side. “So, urr, as you know, we threw this party because the show has ended and it’s time for something new,” you could hear the slight nervousness in Jensen’s voice as he cleared his throat. You watched as Jared came and stood by your side, reaching out for your hand as he took it. Your heart was in your throat and you dared look at anyone’s reaction to Jared taking your hand and clasping it in his. Jensen paused and looked at you, smiling softly before grabbing your other hand and clasping it like Jared had done with your other.

“You all know that I love Y/N,” Jensen continued. He looked like he was struggling to figure out how to word it. You knew you should’ve scripted this. Jared cleared his throat now, and you both looked to him. He looked at you for a moment and smiled, you got lost in it for a second, all your anxieties seemed to disappear. 

“And I love Y/N too,” Jared blurted out a little abruptly. 

“And I’m okay with Jared being in love with her,” Jensen added quickly. You started to giggle a little. You _really_ should have scripted this. “Because, she’s urm, _our_ girlfriend now.” Jensen concluded. You looked to him and smiled squeezing his hand.

“Wait, what?” Misha spoke up. “You’re winding us up!” He laughed. Everyone else started to join in too. 

“No, really, we’re not,” Jensen said seriously. 

“I mean, we all know you two can act, but Y/N, that was great!” Misha added. You looked to Jared again, not sure what was going to make them believe you. He sighed heavily and let go of your hand, reaching up for your face as he grabbed it and kissed you deeply. It was a far more passionate kiss than you would have ever indulged in around anyone else let alone your closest friends and family. But, it got your point across. You broke apart feeling a little breathless and weak at the knees, Jared flashing you a wink. Jensen laughed a little.

“As you can see, we’re pretty serious,” Jensen concluded, “Me and Jared are both in a relationship with Y/N,” Jensen explained. There was silence for a moment. 

“So, is it like…an open relationship?” Rich asked carefully. 

“No, it’s just us three,” Jared explained. You finally looked at your guests. Rich and Misha first who were talking. They just looked a little surprised, their eyebrows raised slightly. Rob smiled slightly and your eyes moved across to Jeff and Hillarie who also looked a little shocked but had small smiles nonetheless.

“Well boys, guess you have always done everything together,” Jeff laughed a little. You had to try not to chuckle at his joke as a blush stained your cheeks. 

Finally, you found the courage to look at your parents. All six of them looking bewildered at you for a moment. 

“Y/N?” Your Mom spoke up. “Is this…are you really…” she was clearly struggling with what to say.

“I’m happy, Mom, really happy,” you nodded with a smile. 

“How long have you been… _involved,_ Jared?” Sherri asked. 

“About four months now. We wanted to make sure this was working before we told people, and it is, it’s going really well,” Jared smiled at his parents. 

“Jen, are you sure about this?” Donna spoke up, concerned. 

“Yeah, Mom, I’m sure,” he nodded. “I’m happy; we all are. We would love for you to all be happy for us,” he added, looking around the room. Jeff was the first to rise to his feet, opening his arms wide so he could capture all three of you into a hug. 

“If that’s how you wanna love then it’s all good with me,” he told you. You smiled happily, glad to have his support. 

One by one, you were hugged and told how happy they were for you, including your Mom and Dad.

“Can’t deny you do look happy, sweetheart,” your Dad commented, before kissing your cheek. “Guess I just need to make sure I got extra bullets if I’m gonna be chasing down two men,” he added, loud enough for the boys to hear. 

“We’ll look after her, Sir,” Jared assured him, holding his hand out for your Dad to shake, which to your relief he did. You could tell there was a sense of awkwardness, particularly around all your parents as they let the news settle in. It was pretty controversial news to be fair to them. There was general chit chat, but luckily, the _how_ of you becoming a throuple was never brought up. Everyone was probably too afraid to ask. You felt yourself relax more and more as time went on and no one had shouted or got upset about the news. Jared would put an arm around you or kiss your forehead now and then and it was the strangest feeling to know people could see him do it. 

*

The party lasted a couple more hours after your announcement and finally, with your parents settled into hotel rooms and your friends gone home, the three of you were alone again, snuggled up in bed and ready to sleep after such a long, tiring day. 

“Well that went far better than I thought,” Jensen sighed. 

“You told me it was going to be okay!” You gasped. 

“No, _Jared_ told you it was going to be okay, if you’d have asked me I’d have said there was gonna be tears and drama, but everyone took it well.” You smiled softly.

“Yeah, they did,” you agreed. “I hope other people are as accepting,” you added. 

“There’ll always be people who have a problem with everything we do,” Jared commented. “But the most important people know now and that’s all that matters,” he smiled, leaning down and kissing you passionately. You pulled away a little as you remembered your earlier thoughts.

“Guys, we should really work on how we tell people, that was so messy,” you giggled. You felt Jensen’s hand on your stomach, inching under your shirt. 

“We can worry about that later, but for now…” His fingers teased your nipple. Jared’s lips started to kiss your neck softly. 

“Let your boys take care of you,” Jared purred against your skin. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Terrible but probably sexy af stripping, grinding, p in v, 2ps 1 v, angst

You couldn’t stop giggling. After finding out you’d been watching _Magic Mike_ whilst they were out for a drink, Jared and Jensen had come home, pretty drunk and had decided it would be a fun idea to be strippers themselves. Jared had put on the soundtrack for the movie and both boys were at the foot of the bed, swaying their hips and trying to look sexy. You had tears in your eyes you’d been laughing so hard. Your stomach _actually_ hurt. Jared started to undo his shirt buttons, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he did so. Once they were all undone he started to push the shirt down his arms attempting to make it look sexy, but the amount of alcohol he’d consumed made that a little difficult. 

Jensen was also laughing at him, trying to keep up by stripping his own shirt. Jared was moving onto his belt, pulling it apart whilst still nodding his head to the beat. You couldn’t resist, you grabbed your phone and started to record them. They were going to hate you in the morning but it was going to make for great revenge someday. 

“Ride it my pony,” Jensen sang along, unbuttoning his fly to his jeans. They seemed to be having a great time, like they’d forgotten you were even there as they laughed together and continued to try and get their clothes off. 

“If you’re horny, let’s do it!” Jared shouted the lyrics as he shimmied his jeans down his legs and less than gracefully kicked them out of the way. He was left in his boxers now, trying to roll his body and thrust the way Channing Tatum does in the film. 

You were holding your hand over your mouth trying not to laugh too hard and discourage them. They seemed to be having a great time and you didn’t want to ruin their fun. Jensen tried to rip his jeans off stripper style, getting confused that they didn’t tear down the seams like in the films. 

“Jen, baby, don’t rip them,” you chuckled. Jensen pushed them down his legs instead. He stepped out of them, steadying himself.

“Come on baby,” Jared beckoned you over with a flick with his hand.

“Oh, no, I’m not dancing, I’ve not even had one drink,” you laughed. The boys started to dance with each other, Jared turned around and Jensen jokingly thrust behind him. 

“Boys,” you giggled, “stop!” 

“Come on baby girl,” Jensen encouraged. You shook your head again, far too amused with your sight. Jared smirked, jumping on the bed as he quickly came and straddled your legs. You squealed, stopping recording and throwing your phone down beside you as he started to rock his hips over you. 

“Jar, what are you doing?” you laughed. He flashed you a wink, holding his hair out of his face a little as he moved to the music, his muscles were tense and as funny as it was, you couldn’t deny how hot he looked. You reached out to touch him.

“Uh, touching is extra,” he told you with a smirk. You rolled your eyes and shook your head. 

“Not expecting a tip are you?” you teased. 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m expecting something,” he purred, his face close to yours. Jared grabbed your hand and pulled you up, sliding off your lap as he did so as he encouraged you to your knees in the middle of the bed.

Jensen was climbing onto the bed now, getting behind you as he started to grind against your back. The boys had you sandwiched between them, both grinding against you in time to the music. You could feel Jensen’s hands snake around your hips as he held you in place. You reached forward and placed a kiss to Jared’s chest, looking up at him through your lashes. You kissed him again, in the same place, dragging your lips up to his neck. You sucked and nibbled on the skin there for a moment, feeling the throaty groan vibrate your lips. You could feel Jensen getting hard behind you and you stroked down Jared’s body to find he was also getting excited. Your other hand reached back to rub at Jensen’s growing erection as his fingers dug into the flesh of your hips harder. 

Jared reached for the hem of your night dress and lifted it up, trapping it at your waist between their bodies again. His hand slipped between your legs to your naked pussy as he rubbed your bundle of nerves back and forth making you moan against his skin. You felt Jensen tug on his boxers until your fingers came into contact with his warm, smooth length. He was hard and throbbing, a deep throaty groan in his throat as you started to work him in your hand. Jared pulled you onto his lap, reaching between you as he pulled his cock out of his boxers and instantly guided it inside your wet, warm sex. He grunted, pulling you flush against his body as he pressed his forehead to yours. You felt Jensen move in behind you, his hand going between your legs as he nudged at your pussy, teasing a finger or two inside alongside Jared. 

There was a time when it took a while to prepare, but your body was used to it now, you craved it. 

“Fuck you’re so wet for us,” Jensen growled, biting the back of your shoulder as you moaned loudly. Jared was staying perfectly still, he knew the drill; you all did. 

“That’s it baby, relax,” he soothed. You bit down on your bottom lip as you felt Jensen move closer, until he was pressing the tip of his cock at your opening and you were taking him in alongside Jared. This bit was always tight, there was always a bit of a burn for a moment or two. Jensen reached around to your front, his fingers rubbing at your clit as you relaxed around them both enough that they could start thrusting. You rested your forehead on Jared’s shoulder, mewling softly as they fucked you. Fucking them separately was great, but nothing compared to this feeling, being between them both. It was perfect.

*

“Well, we haven’t got food in,” Jared sighed, shutting the fridge door. 

“Hm, take out?” Jensen suggested. 

“It’s a nice day, let’s eat out,” Jared offered. You tried not to frown at his suggestion. You always dreaded going out with both of them. Hell, you dreaded going out in general nowadays. If Jared wasn’t with you, it felt weird and if he was you spent the entire time paranoid. You hated having to third wheel him for the sake of paparazzi. But you knew you couldn’t become a recluse. 

“Alright,” you agreed after a moment.  
“Really?” Jensen asked. You nodded. You normally shut down their suggestions to go out. 

“But only if the place sells barbeque chicken, I’m really fancying some of that,” you smirked.

“Deal, baby girl,” Jared laughed. 

You huffed as you climbed into the car. 

_Have you thought about children? How are you going to do it? xxx_

Ever since your Mom had found out about your relationship with both boys, she had constantly text you little worries or concerns she had. She kept saying she was happy for you, and you understood it was a lot for her to take on board, but it was getting exhausting. She probably wanted to make sure you’d thought it all through too. 

“What’s up, sweetheart?” Jensen asked, looking over at you from the driver’s seat.

“Mom’s going on again. Asked about how we’re gonna have children this time,” you sighed. 

“Tell her that when two people love each other very much they do a special dance. And during that special dance…” 

“Jared,” you interrupted him with a giggle.

“Alright, then tell her me and Jen will just keep leaving it in until you get pregnant,” Jared joked. You giggled harder.

“You know she doesn’t mean _how_ I’m going to get pregnant, Jar. I’m sure she’s very well aware of the _how,”_ you smirked. Jensen laughed.

“Tell her we’ll keep getting you pregnant until we both definitely have at least one biological child each,” Jensen added. Jared laughed even harder. 

“Having a serious conversation with you two is pointless,” you chuckled.

_It’s early days, Mom. We’ll talk about it at some point. X_

You shoved your phone back in your pocket and shook your head.

Luckily, you were able to park close to the restaurant you’d decided to eat at and only had to walk a couple of blocks to get there. As was tradition, you and Jensen clasped hands and walked together like any normal couple would, and Jared walked behind you, by himself. Although you couldn’t see any cameras around, it was surprising how well they could hide and you couldn’t risk even looking at Jared for too long. The fan theories were already crazy. Sometimes, you and the boys would read through them about your relationships. A lot of people believed you were a cover up for the boys’ secret love affair. You _wished_ the boys wanted each other in that way. That would be hot. You did question it sometimes with how close they were. Sometimes they’d shower together even after you’ve gotten out and the odd time you’ve walked into the bedroom to see one of them with their arm around the other asleep. 

But you figured they were somewhat in an intimate relationship. They saw each other naked a hell of a lot, although they weren’t intimate with each other, they were intimate together. And they were both in the same relationship. They had a bond you had never known two other people to have, they were connected on such a deeper level than you could even comprehend, it was incredible to see the way they were with each other and it was such an honor to be the girl that they both loved. 

Dinner was lovely and you all relaxed and chatted together. You noticed some people taking photos with their phones but tried not to let it bother you. 

“Wish they’d just ask,” Jared grumbled quietly behind his glass of beer. You gave him a reassuring smile and placed your hand on his thigh for barely a second before realising what you’d done and slipping it away. You knew it was innocent enough, it wasn’t unheard of for two platonic friends to touch each other on the thigh, but you were paranoid and the last thing you needed was to be forced to come out because of some stupid fan photo that had leaked and sent the fan theories on a crazy frenzy. You enjoyed reading the ridiculous ones, but sometimes, if they were close, it freaked you out a little and you were worried you’d get exposed. But it helped for you to see where you were making it more obvious and needed to be more careful.

*

You were home from your dinner, all lounging on the sofa watching some shit TV. You were laying across Jensen’s lap with your feet on Jared’s. Jensen was absentmindedly playing with your hair as you lay there and Jared was rubbing up and down your leg, which combined, was making you a little sleepy. Jared’s phone buzzing in his pocket under your leg snapped you out of it as you sat up a little and moved your feet.

“Yeah?” He answered casually, so you assumed he knew who it was. “Tommy, how’s it going?” Jared was quiet for a moment. “What? What have we done now?” he huffed. His hazel eyes flickered to you for a moment as you looked back a little concerned as to what the call was about. Jared pulled the phone away from his ear and put the call on speakerphone.

“ _You know that little romantic meal the three of you had today? It’s really got the fans talking, especially with the photo of Y/N with her hands all over you,”_ Tommy continued. You frowned. Not once in public had you had your hands _all over_ Jared.

“What are you talking about, Tommy?” Jensen grunted. 

“ _I’ve sent you through the link._ ” Jensen’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see the email Tommy had sent. There was a link to some girl’s fanpage for the boys, the article was titled _Proof that J2 are both dating Y/N Y/L/N._

“Come on, Tommy, no one’s gonna believe this,” Jensen scoffed, scrolling down the page at her bullet points of ‘proof’. There was the infamous photo of you and Jared kissing in the bar from before, and different images of you out in public or ones taken from your instagram accounts. There were even quotes that Jared or Jensen had made to support this fan’s theory.

Jensen stopped at another photo. It was from today. You couldn’t believe it, in the split second that you’d put your hand on Jared’s thigh, a photo had been caught. Fucking ridiculous. You swallowed thick, although this article seemed amateur, she was 100% right and it made you uncomfortable. Someone had sussed you. 

“ _The page is getting quite the attention,”_ Tommy huffed, clearly annoyed at the extra workload.

“What do you want us to do about it, Tommy?” Jared sighed.

“ _Look, I think it’s time we discuss a cover up_ ,” he told you all. 

“What do you mean a cover up?” Jared asked.

“ _Jared, we’re gonna have to get you a girlfriend_.” 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Angst, fake relationship, drunk reader, smut implied

You huffed as you read the article yet again. There was a tab indicating how many people had “liked” and “shared” it and you didn’t want to think about how high that number was. 

_Let’s talk about the TV interview Jensen and Jared did to promote the final episode of Supernatural, with Jackson Grey for The Late Night Binge Show a few weeks ago. When Jackson asked Jensen if he was considering marrying Y/N, he was vague with his response, which I realise is understandable, if he had plans he doesn’t want her to know. But what was interesting was Jared’s response. He instantly tenses and forces a smile. Then he makes a bad joke about marrying her himself._

There was a slow motion clip of that moment in the interview where you see Jared’s reaction to support what she was saying. 

_One of the most important things I wanna talk about though, is Jensen’s response to Jackson talking about Jensen’s social media break. I have a whole post about what I think really happened during his ‘break’ and you can read about that_ _here_ _so I won’t go into that in this post. But back to what Jensen said…_

“ _You know, I think it’s easy to get lost in it and something I want to keep doing is being present in the moment, not sharing every moment of my life on the internet and just being with the people I love and spending time with them and appreciating them.”_

_Notice how, not once does Jensen say Y/N’s name or_ _**her** _ _, he says_ _**the people** _ _he loves and_ _**them.** _ _This to me, suggests he’s talking about more than one person, and although I’m not sure if Jared and Jensen are also in a romantic relationship with each other as well as Y/N, this still supports the idea that he’s in a relationship that consists of more than one other person._

“Okay, that’s enough,” Jared huffed, taking your phone from your grasp. It took you back to when you read articles and fan theories about Jensen’s disappearance. Jared never let you read those for long either. You sighed heavily and threw your head back against the back of the couch. Jensen took your phone from Jared’s hand and read some. 

“Okay, just to be clear, when I was saying _them_ and _the people I love_ , I meant like family and friends too, not just you two,” he commented, handing your phone back to Jared.

“We know,” Jared reassured him. 

“Urgh, this is the worst, why are we actually doing this?!” You grunted, completely frustrated by the entire situation. “We’re sat here, waiting to meet a girl that’s gonna be your _fake girlfriend._ This is ridiculous!” You ranted. “I mean, really, is this really worth the fuss?” you asked, sitting up and looking between the two boys.

The reality of your own words set in as the two boys looked at you with wide eyes. 

“Baby,” Jared whispered out, rendered speechless by your outburst. 

“I’m sorry, Jar… I’m sorry, Jen,” you told them quickly. “I didn’t mean…I didn’t mean that. I’m just frustrated,” you explained. Jared’s face softened slightly. “I love you, both of you, it is worth it,” you nodded. You’re not even sure what possessed you to say it in the first place. Sure you thought it sometimes, but the second you looked at either of them, you knew it _was_ worth it and always would be. 

“Don’t scare us like that again,” Jensen puffed out a breath. 

“I’m sorry,” you blushed. 

Jared placed a hand on your knee and squeezed it gently but it slipped away quickly as the doorbell chimed. You all rose to your feet, Jensen offering to actually answer the door. You weren’t sure why you were stood up, maybe out of nerves and it was polite right? To stand up to greet someone? The _someone_ that was going to be pretending to date your boyfriend. Tommy came through the front door first, smiling at you all.

“How are we all?” he asked, cheerfully. He seemed very pleased with his little master plan, getting this girl to be a cover up. He seemed far more relaxed about your relationship now too, which you supposed was a good thing. The girl that followed Tommy through the door was _gorgeous_ and you instantly felt a little sick, wondering if your boyfriends also thought the same thing. 

You knew it was incredibly hypocritical of you to be jealous of either of them liking other girls, but you liked your relationship as it was, just the three of you. You’d never had to share either of them with someone else before, if you discounted Jensen’s moments of weakness when he was an addict. But that was different. And maybe it was okay for them to find her attractive, but Jared was going to have to be close to her, kissing her and pretending to be in a happy, loving relationship with her. What if the lines got blurred and one day he did actually fall for her? You snapped your head to look at him, to judge his reaction to her. You watched him swallow hard and clear his throat for a moment. 

“Okay, guys, this is Rachel,” he introduced. 

“Rachel this is…”

“Jensen, Jared and Y/N,” she interrupted confidently with a big smile on her face. 

“You’ve been doing your homework,” Tommy beamed.

“Of course, Tom,” she giggled, reaching out to touch his arm. Great, so she’s overconfident and a flirt. She was gonna be all over both of them and you were gonna hate every moment of this. 

“Well, I’m gonna let you all get to know each other, don’t forget you need to take some natural photos of the four of you, we need to start bleeding Rachel into your lives, before the premier in a few weeks,” Tommy instructed. You hated how fake this all was. When discussing this before, Tommy had even suggested outfit changes for you to post photos on different days so it looked like separate occasions. And judging by the large bag on Rachel’s shoulder, she’d gotten the same memo. At least you only had to see her for photo opportunities and some public outings. The rest of the time she can just not exist. 

*

It was a little awkward at first but Rachel kept asking you all lots of questions, particularly Jared as she tried to find out more about him. She briefly explained that she’d been a _beard_ for someone before and that as she was a small time actress she knew how to sell a relationship to the public. It all seemed very false to you, but you smiled and tried to be courteous. You didn’t want to come across as the jealous girlfriend type. It felt weird a complete stranger knowing something that only your closest friends and family currently knew. You weren’t sure you could trust her but you had to at least trust Tommy. That he knew what he was doing and was doing what was best for Jared and Jensen, which in turn was best for the three of you. At least, you hoped. 

“So I don’t want to dictate what happens here but maybe it would be a good idea to post a story on Instagram with me in it? Just, you know, something casual so it looks like we’re hanging out, get a bit of _who is she_ mystery going,” she giggled, her whole face lighting up with a smile. Jared puffed out a breath and looked between you and Jensen for a moment, almost as if he was waiting for your approval. You shrugged at him. 

“I need a drink,” Jensen commented, standing up.

“Ooh! Great idea! If we have drinks it’ll look more relaxed and natural,” Rachel beamed. You stood up and went to help Jensen with the glasses. Rachel turned back to Jared and started to chat to him again. Even though you could tell he was incredibly uncomfortable, Rachel already looked like she’d settled into her role well, clearly she’d done this before. 

“This is so weird,” you grumbled, grabbing the wine glasses as Jensen looked through some of the bottles you had in the racks. 

“I know,” he agreed, grabbing one and reading the label. “But, me and Jared are actors, so I guess we just have to play the part, I know that doesn’t really help you, but you’ve got me,” he smiled softly. You nodded. Jared and Jensen definitely had acting on their side. As you made your way back to the sofa with the glasses and wine you handed Jared and Rachel a glass each.

“Y/N, I just want you to know that I really respect your relationship with Jared and I don’t ever want you to feel like I’m taking him away from you. This is completely just a job to me and it’s all going to be acting and fake. I would actually really like it if we were friends,” she smiled. You were a bit speechless. She was very forward and full on, and you realised that she had to immediately pretend she was in an established relationship with Jared, but it was a bit overwhelming. You were more than happy to pretend she doesn’t exist when you didn’t need her for public stuff. 

“Well, thank you,” you began, not really knowing what else to say. Jared and Jensen both stifled laughs and drank some wine instead. Wine, what a great idea. Jensen grabbed the stereo remote and turned the music up a little louder. 

“Right, let’s just do this Instagram thing then,” Jensen huffed as he grabbed his phone. Jared cleared his throat and you watched as he wrapped his arm around Rachel and she snuggled into his side, her wine glass in her hand. _Urgh, she looks gorgeous_ was all you could think as you all looked up to the screen on Jensen’s phone. You made sure to snuggle into Jensen a little more so you looked like two separate couples, but off screen, where you couldn’t see, your hand landed on Jared’s knee. You smiled and Jensen snapped the photo. 

You had to show him what to do, but he eventually got the photo onto his story with all four of you tagged in it. Well, now the world knew who Rachel was and they would assume she was dating Jared. 

“Should we take some more photos? To post throughout the week?” Rachel suggested. 

“Sure,” Jared sighed heavily and offered her a smile. You could tell he was trying not to be rude, forever the gentleman. She beamed as she grabbed her phone and loaded the camera, taking a photo of just the two of them, and then another of her kissing Jared’s cheek. You grumbled a little and stood up, going back over to the bar top to find whiskey. Wine was no longer strong enough. 

When Rachel announced that she was going to change her top for some varying photos, Jared came over to the bar and checked on you.

“This is weird, huh?” he commented. You nodded your head and shot back your whiskey. 

“You look comfortable with her though, you’d never know those photos were fake,” you told him, pouring another drink and trying not to sound accusational or bitter. You weren’t bitter, just a little jealous. 

“It’s called acting, sweetheart, that thing I do for a living, remember?” he smirked, “it’s gotta look believable for this to work,” he reminded you. You nodded gently, knowing he was right. He leaned in closer to you bringing his mouth to your ear. “And anyway, you’re the one that gets to see me naked tonight,” he added. You giggled, blushing.

“Oh really?” you checked. Jared flashed you a wink and pulled away as Rachel reappeared. 

“Let’s change the scenery shall we?”

*

Rachel had been with you for a few hours now and her and Jared had taken many “couple photos” in different clothes and places and poses. You and Jensen had helped capture a few and had been in some also. It was all a little strange, but the whiskey you kept knocking back helped a lot. 

“You don’t want to post too many, mind, Jar,” you spoke up, “you never have before,” you reminded him. Jared smiled a little. 

“I know, baby,” he reassured you.

“I’ll probably post the most because I’m a girl and it still gives credibility to the relationship,” Rachel explained, swiping away on her phone. You discreetly rolled your eyes. She was so _good_ at this whole fake girlfriend thing. Yuck. You swigged some more whiskey.

“Easy, baby,” Jensen giggled grabbing your glass. You chuckled and flashed him a wink. If Jared and _Rachel_ were going to be taking couple photos then you could too. 

You grabbed your phone and started to take selfies, encouraging Jensen into shot for some too. 

“Baby, smile nicer than that,” you complained. 

“What? This is my smouldering hot look,” he joked. You rolled your eyes and hit record on your phone.

“Hey, baby?” you asked, grabbing Jensen’s attention again. 

“What, sweetheart?” he asked, looking back to see you were filming.

“I love you,” you smiled, looking at him through your phone screen. 

“I love you too,” he told you.

“Do you?” you checked.

“Of course, baby girl,” he nodded. 

“More than Jared?” you asked. 

Jensen looked a little concerningly at the camera, “more than you love Jared, right? You love me more?” you clarified. Jensen laughed.

“Of course, sweetheart, I love you more,” he agreed, “now turn that off,” he ordered. You watched as it sent to your stories and smiled at him.

“Made you sweat for a second there, huh?” you teased. 

“Baby girl you are playing with fire,” he warned you, leaning forward and kissing you softly.

“Hm, Jared promised we get to see him naked tonight,” you told Jensen with a smirk. 

“That right?” 

“Mhm, do we get to see _you_ naked too?” You bit your bottom lip as you played with the collar of his shirt. 

“Hm, well, maybe if you don’t get blind drunk and pass out before then,” Jensen giggled. 

“Well maybe if _Rachel_ left I could stop,” you complained. In your head, the sound of Rachel’s name had turned into a whine. 

“I can assure you, Jared is having just as much fun as you are,” he told you softly. 

You watched them for a moment how Jared’s hand dropped from her waist, his smile faded the instant the photo was taken and you assumed Jensen was right. 

“Well, I think we’ve got plenty to work with so I won’t see you again now until the premiere,” she smiled as she grabbed her things. Finally, she was leaving and you’d have your boyfriend back. Jared walked her to the door and the second it was closed behind her you shouted out a hallelujah. The whiskey was probably helping your lack of caring if she heard or not. 

“Well that was interesting,” Jared commented, ruffling his fingers through his hair a little as he reapproached you both. “She was nice, right?” he checked. 

“Yeah, yeah, Rachel’s amazing, three cheers for _Rachel_ , what a hot new girlfriend you’ve got,” you grumbled, sarcastically. Jared came and knelt at your feet.

“Hey, baby girl,” he commanded your attention. You looked up at him, the pout still very much on your face. He gripped your chin as he looked at you, hazel eyes not leaving yours. “She doesn’t make a dent on you,” he told you, “I promise.” You blushed and bit your bottom lip. You felt a little better, but you knew what would _really_ make you feel better, something that Jared wasn’t ever giving _Rachel._

“Talking of promises, Mr Padalecki,” you sang, reaching for his shirt buttons, “didn’t you make one earlier involving you being naked?” you teased, biting down on your bottom lip. Jared laughed a little. 

“Yes I did, sweetheart,” he agreed. 

“You too, Mr Ackles,” you commanded, turning to Jensen. “C’mon,” you stood up and headed for the stairs. Turning around you saw neither of the boys were following you. “Come on!” you encouraged, pulling your shirt over your head and dropping it to the floor to entice them. Jared laughed, turning to Jensen.

“Damn, I think I like her bossy.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Fluff, angst, fake relationship, teasing, flirting, smut, p in v

Stepping out into the main part of your hotel room you pulled your dress’s train to follow suit. The train was a sheer navy netting with lace embroidered on in patches, so it moved easily with a gentle tug. It matched your long sleeves and covered the entire dress, showing off the tight navy mini dress underneath. The skirt was mid thigh length at the front, but dropped into the train at the back. Out of all the options you’d been sent, this one was your favourite. You’d chosen some silver heels and a matching silver clutch bag for accessories. 

“Whoa.” You looked up to see Jensen looking at you, eyes wide. You pushed some of your hair out of your face. 

“Do I look okay?” you checked. This prompted Jared to turn around still fussing with his bowtie as he stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Holy shit,” he gasped. Both men were wearing black tuxedos and looked so gorgeous.  
“Well? Do I?” you prompted, feeling a little nervous as they just stared at you without saying anything. Before either of them could reply, Rachel was coming into the room. She was wearing a floor length red dress with splits up both legs so high you were sure she wasn’t able to wear underwear. Although, you weren’t either, but at least you couldn’t tell in your dress. The neckline of her dress was an extremely deep V that almost hit her bellybutton and showed off a fair bit of her cleavage and although it wasn’t quite what you’d wear, she still managed to look ridiculously stunning.

“Wow, you three scrub up well,” she commented. But the boys didn’t even look at her, they were still staring at you.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, Y/N,” Jensen was the first to speak up, stepping forward to kiss you carefully on your lips. You blushed instantly. 

“Thank you, Jen,” you whispered. Jared’s stare was broken when Rachel walked in front of you and to his side. He still didn’t look at her though, he stepped away from her and towards you, kissing you just as softly as Jensen had done so he didn’t get red lipstick on him, considering Rachel was wearing a nude colour. 

“You’re stunning, baby,” he rasped. 

“Thank you, Jared,” you whispered, looking down to your feet for a moment. 

“Right, we should take some photos to post,” Rachel organised. Jared stepped away from you and cleared his throat.

“Yeah, of course,” he agreed as Rachel got her phone out. You watched for a moment as her and Jared posed for one of their realistic looking couple photos and sighed. Fans had pretty much figured Rachel was dating Jared now, thanks to her many posts of them together on her social medias. Jared had posted a couple too, just to make it more believable. But tonight would be what made their relationship ‘ _official’_ being on the red carpet together and it was planned that they’d kiss on the lips for the first time there. Something you’d rather not think about. Before you could let yourself get too jealous, Rachel spoke up.

“Do I look okay?” she asked him.

“Yeah, you look fine,” Jared nodded. _Fine._ It wasn’t quite the reaction you got and it made you smile slightly to yourself. 

*****

You tried not to look at Jared and Rachel once whilst on the red carpet, there were hundreds of cameras, flashes near enough blinding you and any one of those could catch even a split second of jealousy on your face if you saw them snuggled up together, looking at each other like they were head over heels in love, and particularly the kiss you weren’t sure they’d shared or not yet. You hugged yourself into Jensen’s side tighter and smiled big. He squeezed your hip.

“You okay?” he asked down at you. You looked up at him.

“Yeah, I’m good,” you beamed and he leaned down to kiss your nose before kissing your lips. You could hear all the shutters, still see the flashes through your closed eyes. You were approached by one of the organisers.

“We’d like some photos of you and Jared,” she told Jensen. You stepped to the side and wiped your lips a little. Jared came over to join you, Rachel still very much on his arm as you put on your best fake smile and hoped it looked good enough. 

“Y/N! Rachel! This way!” Some of them were shouting. It seemed like they wanted photos of the two of you too. 

“We’ll be fine,” Rachel reassured you with a bright smile, leading you out of Jared and Jensen’s way and wrapping her arm around you as you both posed together. You tried to at least look like you were friendly with each other. “This is fine, right?” she asked you, looking at you. “Just laugh at me,” she added. You laughed, fake of course. “That’s good.” 

The boys joined you and you had some photos with them both and Misha came to join you too. 

“Y/N, Rachel, if you’d like to follow me,” another organiser told you. You left the boys to have their photos taken with different cast and crew. This wasn’t your first rodeo, you knew you weren’t half as important and would be ushered inside after a while. You were grateful, actually, needing to sit down for a moment and get a break from the lights and prying eyes. You were taken to a small room off of the main room where you waited for photos and interviews to finish and for Jared and Jensen to join you again.

You’d barely spent any time with Rachel alone and it showed. It was quiet and awkward as you sat there together, amongst other people’s plus ones. 

“You do look lovely, Y/N,” Rachel told you, “Jared and Jensen are very lucky,” she added. You looked around to make sure no one could hear her before you smiled.

“Thanks,” you added. “So why do you do the whole fake girlfriend thing?” you asked her, genuinely curious. A waiter delivered you both champagne and Rachel waited until he was gone to reply.

“Are you kidding me? Getting paid to do all this? But I get to fuck who I want at the same time?” she smirked. 

“You are careful though, right?” you checked. Just the thought that whoever she sleeps with talks and people start thinking Jared is being cheated on didn’t sit well with you.

“Relax, honey, this isn’t my first gig.”

*

It was well into the night now, the afterparty was underway and you were trying to just relax and have a good time. As much of a good time as you could whilst still pretending you weren’t in a relationship with Jared. Your phone buzzed on the table and you picked it up quickly to read it. 

_**Jared:**_ You’re looking so good… xxx

_**Y/N:**_ Yeah? Xxx

_**Jared:**_ Fuck yeah, wish I wasn’t stuck with Rachel. How easily does that dress come off? Just so I know for later…xxx

_**Y/N:**_ I mean, I couldn’t wear panties with this dress, so even if the dress can’t come off, I’d say access is pretty easy ;) xxx

You looked up to see Jared biting down on his bottom lip. His eyes were darkening as he shook his head at his phone. You felt Jensen leaning in to you.

“Are you teasing Jared, baby girl?” he husked into your ear. You giggled.

“No, why would I do such a thing?” You feigned innocence. 

_**Jared:**_ Meet me by the bathrooms in three minutes.

You giggled at the text and Jensen leaned over your shoulder to read it. 

“Be careful,” he told you, louder than he had been speaking, you assumed so Jared would hear too. Jared smirked a little and quickly stood up, pocketing his phone and already walking away. Jensen’s hand landed on your knee as he leaned into you again. “Can’t say I’m not jealous, you look fucking delicious, but I have had you all evening to myself,” he commented. You giggled and bit your bottom lip. “Save some for me when we get back to the hotel room, yeah?” he asked. 

“Of course, baby,” you agreed, turning to look at him before kissing him passionately. When the kiss broke you rose to your feet and gave Jensen a wink, before setting off to find Jared. 

Jared was leaning against the wall in the hall leading to the bathrooms. He pushed off of it when he saw you and you both glanced around for any signs of company. He instantly made his way to a door and opened it, referring you went inside. He’d obviously already scouted the area for a suitable place for your little rendezvous. You slipped inside the room; a supplies closet. It was fairly small but there was a small desk in there which would be perfect. Jared closed the door behind him and instantly found your lips with his. You moaned softly against him. You’d wanted to kiss him all night. He looked so handsome in his suit and seeing him with Rachel had only made you want him more. You wanted to claim him right there on the red carpet for all the cameras to see, you wanted the whole world to know he was yours and not hers. 

You tugged your train out of the way and Jared helped you sit up on the desk, standing between your legs. His kisses were hungry and desperate and he obviously no longer cared about getting red lipstick on his face. You pulled at his shirt until he was closer to you, his hand running up the inside of your thigh, under your dress. You gasped as his fingers hit your centre that was already getting wet. A growl bled through Jared’s lips for a moment.

“Fuck, baby,” he hissed. You reached forward and cupped the hardening lump in his trousers, rubbing your palm up and down to bleed a moan from him. You worked on his belt and pulled it apart, undoing his trousers, unzipping his fly and pushing your hand inside his boxers. 

Jared’s fingers rubbed your bundle of nerves for a moment before sinking straight inside you. You were quick to pull his throbbing cock out of his pants.

“I need you, baby,” you told him desperately. Jared grunted, pulling you closer to the edge of the table. He bent at the knees a little and rubbed the tip of his cock along your tight opening. You mewled, fingers gripping at his shoulders, probably creasing his perfectly ironed shirt in the process. He thrust forward, filling you perfectly in one go. 

“Oh fuck,” he growled into your neck before proceeding to bite and suck at the skin carelessly. You panted as he started to fuck into you, moaning and gasping beneath him as he thrust hard and fast, the desk banging the wall over and over again. 

“Oh fuck yes, Jared,” you gasped, feeling the tip of his cock tease at your gspot with the long, full thrusts he was giving you. You heard noise and movement outside and Jared was quick to put a large hand over your mouth. His thrusts slowed but he didn’t stop, slow and calculated thrusts that had the coil tightening inside you. it was silent in your little room now but you could hear voices and laughing outside the door. 

“Oh fuck,” you whispered.

“Sh sh,” Jared hushed you. Your heart was beating so fast as you waited for the danger to go away as both of you looked towards the door. You watched the handle being pushed down and the door opened ajar. 

“Fuck,” Jared muttered under his breath, you were both frozen. 

You knew you should probably pull apart, at least make it look like you’re doing anything but having sex in a closet with who is meant to be your boyfriend’s best friend, but you couldn’t move. The door closed again and the voices disappeared. Jared let out a huge breath and buried his face into your neck as he recovered from the shock. 

“That was close,” he commented, still breathless. You started to giggle a little, the adrenaline coursing through you. You were more turned on than ever as you started to kiss at Jared’s neck and rotate your hips to spur him back into action. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Jared complained, thrusting into you hard once more. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Major angst, upset, arguments, heart to heart, Jensen being a cutie, whenever I think of Jared’s face in some of these scenes I genuinely feel sad.

Since the red carpet photos from the final episode premiere had gone out to the public and Jared and Rachel’s kiss had become a hot topic of conversation, Tommy had been talking about how they needed to ‘ _take the next step’_ whilst people were paying attention. Apparently, just being in a relationship with each other wasn’t good enough. They needed to seem like they were ‘ _serious about each other’_. The conversation was a sore spot in your house for a few weeks. Everytime Jared brought it up to discuss with you and Jensen how you were going to approach it, an argument would break out and nothing would be resolved. 

You didn’t see why they needed to get any more serious than they already were, and anyway, you and Jensen had never officially told the public when you made steps in your relationship, so why should Jared and Rachel? Surely them being _so_ open about their relationship was a red flag? People would get suspicious of how easily they were sharing their private lives. The whole thing seemed like an incredibly bad idea to you. It was bad enough having to see the photos of them together on your feed, liking and commenting stupid things like _My favourite couple! Love you two <3 _to keep up the rouse. Just the thought made you sulk into your coffee mug. 

“For the last time, Y/N, you have _nothing_ to be jealous of!” Jared huffed, “we’re not actually doing any of this stuff, it’s all fake!” he reminded you. You span your mug on the spot as the porcelain scraped along the wooden tabletop, not looking at Jared at all. “Baby, you know I love _you_ , I’m living with _you,”_ Jared continued. You didn’t answer him. He already knew very well your feelings on the matter. It was unnecessary, and honestly, you were sick of hearing about it. You and Jared had never argued before this. You’d always had a great relationship, but Rachel had changed that. You knew that it wasn’t Jared’s idea to have a _fake girlfriend_ and you knew he was just trying to make the best out of a bad situation, so it wasn’t really fair of you to take it out of him, but you just couldn’t stop yourself sometimes. 

“Jen, come on, tell her,” Jared sighed, turning to his best friend for support. 

“Nope,” Jensen replied immediately. Pretty early on Jensen had declared he was _Switzerland_ in the situation. He didn’t get involved with any of it. He didn’t side with either one of you, didn’t chip in to any arguments and honestly, you didn’t even know his opinion on the whole situation. Sometimes, you were grateful for his neutral stance on it, it was comforting to have someone to turn to when you were upset and to know that whilst he wasn’t going to agree with you, he wasn’t going to tell you you were wrong either. But other times, when you knew you were in the right and you wanted back up, it sucked. You were sure if you and Jared agreed on anything at the moment, it was that Jensen being _Switzerland_ was incredibly frustrating. 

Jared stropped a little at Jensen’s refusal to back him up, but Jensen didn’t seem fazed as he sipped his coffee and scrolled through his phone. 

“When does it end, Jar?” you finally asked him. “You gonna fake get engaged, and fake married? You gonna have kids? How far are you taking this?” 

“No, baby, of course not, look this is just until we come out, right?” he reminded you. “Look, it’s only living together, she’s not _actually_ going to live here. We just have to let people think we are, then when the three of us are ready to come out, me and Rachel will break up,” Jared explained using air quotes. You sighed heavily. You knew in the scheme of things, Jared and Rachel posting a photo of a set of keys or something equally sickeningly generic to symbolise moving in together wasn’t a big deal. As Jared had said, she wasn’t actually moving in or anything, but it was the principal of it. You just hated what you had to resort to to keep your relationship private.

You sighed heavily and rose to your feet, your chair scraping along the kitchen tiles.

“Whatever, Jar, guess you gotta do whatever you’re told like a good boy,” you snapped, picking up your bowl to clear away, despite not really eating much.

“Y/N, don’t be like that,” he grumbled, “I’m doing this for us, you know that.” 

“Okay,” you agreed, defeated. You walked over to the sink and placed your bowl inside, pouring out the remainder of your coffee and taking a deep breath for a moment before you turned back around. Luckily, today was your date day with Jensen, so you got a break from Jared. You hated arguing with him and as you clearly were incapable of not falling out when you were together, some time apart seemed like a great idea. “Jen, you ready?” you checked. 

“Sure thing, baby girl,” Jensen agreed, getting up from his seat. “Have a good day,” he told Jared with a soft, sympathetic smile. 

“You too,” Jared nodded, his hazel eyes soft as he looked between you both. You didn’t respond, heading for the front door. You needed to get out. 

*****

“I know I’m meant to be Switzerland in all this, and I am,” Jensen spoke up and you pulled your eyes from the gentle flow of water beneath your rowing boat and looked at your green eyed boyfriend, “but, you have to cut Jared some slack. He’s doing his best and none of this is what he wants,” Jensen continued, “hey, if you want to be angry at anyone it should be Tommy, he’s calling all the shots here.” You frowned, knowing Jensen was right. You couldn’t be mad at Tommy, but you could be mad at Jared. “We just have to trust that he knows what he’s doing and when we’re ready to come out, all this will be over,” Jensen concluded. You drew a breath and looked out over the lake, seeing the children running around in the park ahead.

“Are we ever gonna be ready to come out, Jen?” you asked him seriously. “I mean, it’ll be the end of your careers, right? And I don’t know, I just feel like we’re fighting a losing battle sometimes.” You played with your fingers in your lap. Jensen dropped the ores and let you float for a moment. 

“Baby, if this isn’t what you want anymore then tell us,” he told you seriously. “I’ve seen how you’ve pulled away from Jared, he has too.” For a split second you considered what Jensen was saying. Was this really what you wanted? Were you pushing Jared away because you didn’t want him anymore?

“No, this is what I want,” you told him honestly. The only reason you were fighting with Jared so much, pushing him away, was because you were afraid that one day, Rachel wouldn’t be so _fake_ anymore. You couldn’t deny they had chemistry, that’s why so many people believed the rouse. What if Jared decided your relationship was far too much headache and moved on with her?

“God, how do you do it, Jay?” you sighed, feeling the tears come to your eyes. 

“What, sweetheart?” he asked, reaching across and placing his hand on your knee. 

“How do you see me with another guy and be okay with it?” you sniffled. 

“Jared’s different. He loves you, I know he does, I can see it, and I know you love him, and I don’t know…it just feels right that he’s part of this with us,” Jensen shrugged. 

“I know it’s fake, but seeing Jared with her, kissing her and stuff, it kills me, it just seems so wrong,” you told him, wiping your eyes. 

“That’s because it is, baby girl, he’s not meant to be with her, he’s meant to be with us.” You cried quietly for a moment at Jensen’s words, knowing he was right. “But that’s a good thing, right? Because it proves that you don’t have to be jealous of her, he doesn’t want her, he never will. He knows who he wants and it’s you, it’ll always be you.” 

You sucked up the tears and looked up at Jensen. His green eyes were wide and soft, full of concern. He was right, of course. You placed your hand on top of Jensen’s.

“I love you so much, Jay,” you told him softly. 

“I love you too, sweetheart,” he replied sincerely. 

“Can you please be Switzerland less often? Because honestly, if you’d have given me this pep talk a couple of weeks ago you’d have saved a lot of arguments,” you joked, trying to lighten the mood by offering him a smirk. Jensen tipped his head back and laughed softly. 

“Yeah, guess I can do that, I wanted you two to work it out between you, but I can see now that as part of this relationship too, my input is important,” he told you.

“It is, I know sometimes you’re gonna side with Jared, and that’s okay, but what you feel and think matters. I know you and Jared aren’t involved in that way with each other, but you’re still very much part of all this.” Jensen nodded in agreement and picked up the ores again.

“What do you say we grab an ice cream and head back?” He asked as he started to row again. “Think you might have an apology to make,” he smirked playfully. 

*

You were hesitant to go home, afraid Jared was still mad at you, but you knew really, you were the only one with the problem. Jared was trying so hard to keep the peace and reassure you that he loved you and if you were honest with yourself, you’d been a little unfair on him. You hadn’t considered the fact that this was hard on him too. He had to pretend to love this other woman. He was alone in this in a lot of ways. You and Jensen had each other and apart from pretending to support Jared and Rachel’s relationship, you really didn’t have to do much. But Jared had to maintain a whole fake relationship whilst trying to keep together his _real_ relationship too. Your heart felt heavy that you’d blamed him for all this. 

As you stepped through the front door your eyes instantly searched for Jared, but you couldn’t see him. You were eager to make up with him, hating how you’d left everything that morning. 

“Try the movie room,” Jensen suggested, nodding in its direction. You barely used that room, usually if you watched TV or a movie, you just watched it in the living room where the kitchen and bar area were close by. But occasionally, when you wanted it to be particularly cosy or felt like having a lazy day, you’d use that room as you could draw the blinds to blackout the room and the couch was so large and comfortable it was basically like a bed. 

  
When you reached the doorway, you saw him, lounging back on the couch, sweatpants and a t shirt on, arms crossed over his chest and his head resting back on the cushions. The room was dark apart from the light from the TV and the reflection sparkled in his hazel eyes as they landed on you.

“You’re back early,” he noted, reaching for the remote and pausing whatever he was watching. You didn’t say anything; you couldn’t. The tears flooded your eyes when they took in your boyfriend’s soft expression as he looked at you. You could see he was tired of the arguing, it was like he didn’t know what to say to you, like he was afraid of saying something wrong. It broke your heart. 

“Yeah, man,” Jensen spoke up from behind you when he could see you weren’t going to respond. He placed a hand on your shoulder, almost like gentle encouragement. 

“Everything okay?” Jared checked, sitting up a little more. “Y/N? You’re worrying me, baby,” he laughed a little awkwardly. You stepped forward and before you could change your mind you rushed to Jared, climbing onto the couch and straddling his lap. You kissed him passionately, unable to find the words to say how sorry you were for how difficult you’d made everything recently, but you hoped your actions spoke for you. It took him off guard for a moment, but he quickly responded to the kiss, holding your head between his large hands and kissing you back deeply. His positive response gave you the confidence to pull back.

“I’m so sorry, Jared,” you told him softly. “I know this is hard for you too and I’ve only made it harder,” you sniffled. Jared smoothed some of your hair down, tucking a bit behind your ear.

“Don’t be sorry, baby girl, I know this sucks, but it won’t be for much longer, I promise,” he told you softly. You nodded gently, pressing your forehead against his. 

“I love you so much, Jared,” you told him honestly.

“I love you too, baby,” he replied before kissing you again, slow and deep. Your whole body awoke, nerve ends tingling at the passion behind his kiss. It was like he was proving just how much he loved you with his lips.

“I’ll leave you two to make up,” Jensen spoke up from behind you. You pulled your lips away from Jared but you didn’t turn your head. 

“Stay, Jay,” you told him. You didn’t hear him respond, but you also didn’t hear him move. “Please, I need you both,” you told them. Jared smoothed his fingers down the side of your face as he looked at you with a soft smile. You heard movement and saw Jensen come into view, sitting alongside you both. You smiled when you saw him and sat back a little so you could see both your boys, side by side. Your heart felt so full as you smiled at them. 

“We’re gonna be okay, right?” you asked them. Jared’s hand smoothed up and down your thigh and Jensen sat forward, bringing his hand to your face. 

“Of course, baby girl,” Jared smiled. 

“We’re gonna be fine,” Jensen added, leaning forward and kissing you gently. 

Your hand reached for the back of his head so he couldn’t withdraw as you deepened the kiss, your other hand smoothing up Jared’s chest and holding the side of his neck. Jared leaned forward and started to pepper kisses along your neck and across your collarbone. 

“I’m so lucky you’re both mine,” you told them, a little breathless from your kiss, your heart beat increasing with arousal as Jared started to use his teeth and tongue on your skin too. He kissed up your neck to your ear, his teeth capturing the lobe for a moment and tugging on it. Jensen started to kiss at the other side of your neck too. 

“You know you’re never getting rid of us, right?” Jensen murmured. Jared chuckled at Jensen’s words. 

“Yeah, you’re stuck with us, sweetheart.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: angst, fluff, break up, smut, p in v, mentions of relapsing

“How do you do it, Jar?” you asked him, looking at your interlocked hands that you’d lifted in the air, the glow of the TV dancing through your fingers. You dropped your hands back to your lap, feeling Jensen’s hand rub up and down your side as you turned to face Jared. He brought your hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it for a moment. 

“How do I do what, sweetheart?” he asked, “that thing with my tongue, do you need me to teach Stack?” he smirked cheekily. You felt Jensen nudge him in the side.

“Hey,” Jensen warned. You giggled.

“There’s nothing wrong with Jensen’s tongue,” you defended. You felt Jensen place a soft kiss to your bare shoulder as he snuggled into your side. 

“Damn right there’s not,” he smirked against your skin. You looked up at Jared, seeing the playful smile on his lips he leaned down and kissed your forehead for a second. 

“I meant, how do you deal with Rachel?” you clarified, sitting up and holding the blanket to your chest. You turned a little and looked down to see both Jared and Jensen still laying down either side of you, the blanket now only just covering their modesties. 

Jared sighed as he pushed the hair back out of his face and propped himself up on his elbow, turning his body to face the two of you. 

“I guess I just act,” he shrugged, “I mean, it is my job,” he reminded you. 

“I know, but I just…how do you…” you were struggling with how to word your question. “You look so _real,_ ” you concluded with a blush. Jared reached out, stroking the top of your arm with his fingertips. 

“I pretend she’s you,” he confessed. “Whenever I comment on her stuff or write posts about her, I just write what I want to tell you, difference is I tag her not you,” he continued. You felt yourself get a little flustered, the smile creeping to your face. It suddenly made all those soppy statuses and cute little comments bearable. “But one day, everyone will know they’re about you,” he told you, sitting up completely to kiss you. 

“There isn’t anything wrong with my tongue is there?” Jensen spoke up, ruining the moment as you laughed and shoved him playfully. 

“Jen,” you scolded with a giggle. 

“I mean, I’m just checking,” he held up his hands. 

*

There was silence at breakfast the next morning. But it was nice, so many mornings recently had been spent arguing with Jared and for once, it was peaceful and you were allowing your brain a decent amount of time to wake up properly. Jensen rarely spoke so early in the morning, like you’d discovered when you first met, he had to have his coffee and he’d usually enjoy it in quiet, just scrolling through his phone where he didn’t need to actually converse with anyone. The only noises that could be heard breaking the silence were spoons scooping cereal and the slight crunch when people ate. Usually you and Jared would chat at breakfast, you loved telling him all your weird dreams and trying to analyse them, even though he thought you were just crazy. 

“I’m gonna break up with Rachel,” Jared announced, his voice was loud in comparison to the peace he’d just broken. Both you and Jensen looked up from your bowls at him. “Well, I mean you know, fake break up with her,” Jared clarified. You watched Jensen’s eyes narrow a little for a moment.

“Thought you were supposed to be getting more serious with her?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to,” Jared huffed. 

“Jar, are you sure that’s wise?” you checked.

“Look, I’ve been thinking about it. The fact that I _dated_ her is enough to throw people off the scent, right? I feel like our relationship seemed believable,” he shrugged. 

“Yeah, but to the public you’ve been smitten with her and it’ll seem weird if you just break up now,” you told him. 

“I don’t care, I’ll make up some shit, whatever, it’s none of their business anyway,” Jared frowned.

“What does Tommy think about this?” Jensen asked. 

“Well, I haven’t spoken to Tommy about it, fuck Tommy,” Jared grunted. 

You were quiet for a moment as you considered what Jared was saying. You knew it was what you wanted, but you couldn’t help but think that maybe it was a bad idea. 

“Thought you’d be happier about it, Y/N,” he commented. You looked up at him and offered him a small smile.

“Guess I’m just wondering if it’s the right thing to do,” you shrugged. “Are you doing this for me?”

“Of course I am,” Jared nodded. You sighed.

“There’s no need, Jar, I get it okay, I’m not jealous anymore, okay maybe a little, but I get it, I’m not angry or anything-” you started to explain but Jared cut you off. 

“No, sweetheart, I love you and only you and I don’t want people thinking otherwise,” he butted in. 

“So you want to come out?” Jensen asked. 

“Well no, not necessarily,” he sighed. “Look, I just think dating Rachel is pointless. Why can’t I just be _single?_ ” he questioned. Jensen tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow before giving a gentle shrug and went back to his phone. Clearly he had no further objections. You were still dubious, but you knew once Jared had made up his mind about something there was very little changing it. Maybe Tommy would be able to, though.

“Jared, I appreciate the sentiment, I really do, but just really think about this. At least talk to Tommy first, yeah?” you asked. 

“Okay, sure,” he agreed a little defeated. 

*

Your eyes followed Jared as he paced outside, his arm flailing around, the other one holding his phone to his ear. He had been on the phone for at least ten minutes, shouting down the handset to his manager.

“Don’t think Tommy’s on board,” you commented to Jensen when he entered the room and his green eyes clocked your view. Jared stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. You watched him take some deep breaths before he started to pace again. 

“No, Tommy,” you just about heard bleed through the glass of the door. Jensen came and sat down next to you peeling his eyes off Jared. 

“Ah well, I’m sure Jared will get his way,” he sighed. You continued to watch Jared, trying to listen to at least his side of the conversation, but you couldn’t really make it out. You could only imagine how annoyed Tommy was.

You weren’t even reading the magazine you had open in front of you, really it was just something to hold to seem like you were doing something other than trying to worm into Jared’s conversation. Jensen pulled the glossy pages from between your fingers and threw it across the couch. You finally pulled your eyes off your one boyfriend to look at the other. 

“You okay?” you checked, wondering why he’d taken your magazine from you. 

“Mhm,” he nodded, smoothing a hand up your thigh as he bent his head into your neck, pressing his lips to the pulse point. 

“Jen what are you doing?” you asked, gently pushing him away. 

“What?” he asked, face still very much buried in your neck. 

“I don’t think this is a good time,” you told him. Jensen’s hand came to cup the side of your face as he encouraged you to look at him and kissed you deeply. “Jay, come on,” you sighed. 

“Alright,” he grumbled, collapsing back on the couch. You took a deep breath. The last thing you needed right now was Jensen relapsing. Maybe the stress of all this was getting to him more than he was letting on. What if Jared having a _fake girlfriend_ made him feel less needed? Despite the boys not having that sort of relationship, Jensen wasn’t shy about the fact that Jared being in your relationship helped his recovery. 

“Hey, don’t you have a meeting soon?” you asked him, hoping to sound casual. 

“Next week,” Jensen mumbled, suddenly very interested with his phone. 

“Great,” you nodded. Before you could say anything else or ask him if he was doing okay, the door slid open and an exasperated Jared stepped through. 

“Everything okay?” you asked gently. 

“Tommy’s said I can’t, but fuck Tommy, said something about a contract,” Jared sighed, ruffling his fingers through his hair, “I’m doing it anyway, he can’t stop me,” he concluded. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea? What did he say about the contract?” you asked.

“He just said she’s contracted to date me for another month so I can’t break up with her. I said we would continue to pay her if that’s the issue but he just started telling me it was complicated,” Jared frowned, slumping down next to you. “I don’t care, okay, they can’t make me date someone, they can’t dictate my love life like that, I’m doing it with or without his permission.” You could see why Jared was upset and the last thing you wanted was to add to his stress and argue with him too. 

“Okay, so I guess we’re doing this then,” you nodded. Jared came and sat on the other side of you and nodded, placing a hand on your thigh. 

“Yeah, baby girl, we are,” he smiled. He kissed you softly.

“Don’t bother, she’s not in the mood,” Jensen grumbled. Jared frowned for a moment and gave you a concerned look. Your eyebrows raised and you subtly shook your head to let him know it wasn’t the time or place to talk about it. He didn’t say anything for a moment and you offered him a soft smile to ease the same worries that he was no doubt having about Jensen losing control. 

“Okay, so I guess I just have to post something that subtly lets people know I’m single again. Any ideas? I mean we weren’t together long enough to officially announce a break up, right?” he checked. You pursed your lips a little as you thought. 

“Tell them you’re far too busy sleeping with my girlfriend for one of your own,” Jensen spoke up. Although you knew he was joking, his tone was off. He was clearly still in a bad mood you’d rejected his advances. You both looked at him. “What? I was joking,” he frowned, looking up from his phone. Jared shook his head and sighed. 

“Okay, how about I just post about taking time to be alone and work on myself?” he suggested. You nodded in agreement, something like that seemed like the best call. 

*  
  


It had only been a day but tensions had definitely lifted since Jared and Rachel _broke up_. You no longer had to pretend to be her best friend too, which was a relief. There was nothing _wrong_ with Rachel, she seemed nice enough, you just never… _clicked._ Needless to say, Tommy wasn’t happy that Jared went against him, but Jared wasn’t interested in hearing what he had to say, so was rejecting all his calls and making you and Jensen do the same. At least for the next day or so, just to give you a complete break from the whole drama. You and Jared had managed to have a serious talk about Jensen potentially slipping. It had only been the one incident so far, but you both agreed to keep an eye on things. You also decided to try and reign back the sex, just to be sure. Each time Jensen tried to initiate something, you’d fake being tired. He’d get a little grumpy, but it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as it was before, but that wasn’t to say you shouldn’t be worried. 

You and Jared had decided to have a day by the pool as your date day that day, and Jensen had decided to head into town for some stuff and to give you the house to yourselves. As you’d been holding off on the sex because of Jensen, Jared was eager to make up for lost time as soon as Jensen had shut the door behind him. You were tying your hair up in a bun to keep it out of the way, you had your little red bikini on ready for your day of swimming and relaxing in the garden. Jared stepped up behind you, his hands snaking around your waist as he caught your reflection in the mirror. You giggled and tilted your head to the side to allow him room to rest his chin on your shoulder.

“You know, I do love this bikini,” he told you, his voice low and husky before he started to pepper kisses along your shoulder and up your neck, “but you look better without it,” he whispered, tugging on your earlobe with his teeth as you felt his hands pull on the strings that tied your panties together. 

“Jensen’ll kill you if he finds out we had sex without him,” you commented with a smirk.

“Well, this isn’t Jensen’s date day,” he reminded you. “And Jensen isn’t here right now,” he added. “So I guess I have you all to myself.” You felt the material fall to your feet as he gently kicked your feet further apart, his hand snaking between your legs as he softly rubbed through your growing slick. 

“Lucky you,” you giggled, gasping when he slipped a finger inside.

“Lucky me, indeed,” he chuckled. You could see him watching you through the mirror, his free arm wrapping around your front and tugging on your bra so your breasts spilled free from it. He smoothed his hand up your chest to your throat, squeezing it gently. “Want you to watch me fuck you, want you to see how pretty you look when you’re stuffed full,” Jared rasped, a deep growl to his voice that made you clench around his finger. “You like the thought of that, huh? Wanna see how desperate you look for me?” he whispered. Truthfully, the little abstinence stunt you were pulling for Jensen’s benefit had left you rather riled up. You _were_ desperate, and Jared knew it. 

You bit you bottom lip and whimpered when Jared added a second finger, scissoring them and encouraging you to stretch further. You reached back and palmed at his already hard erection through his swim shorts. 

“That what you want baby? You want my cock inside you?” he asked you huskily. You nodded eagerly, probably too eagerly, but you didn’t care. Jared chuckled and slowly removed his fingers. He tugged on his shorts and you brought your hand back around to your front to grip the chair for support. You felt him rub the tip of his length through your slit, nudging at your entrance teasingly every time he passed it. 

“Please, Jar,” you begged breathlessly. 

“What did I tell you?” he chuckled, “desperate,” he smirked. You caught his eye in the reflection. “Look at how needy you are,” he whispered. “God, baby, you’re perfect,” he added, pushing into you at those words. 

Your hands gripped the chair tightly as you moaned. Jared started to fuck you, slow and calculated and every time you thought he was going to speed up, slam into you harder, pull you back into him, he didn’t. He kept it at a teasing rate. You were so close to cumming, but he was good at keeping you at the edge until you were begging. He bit into the sensitive skin at the back of your neck and growled. 

“Harder, Jar, please,” you pleaded, bucking your hips back. He didn’t oblige, but he did snake his hand around to between your legs, circling and nudging at your clit which gave you the edge you needed to reach your climax. Your legs shook, Jared’s grip on your waist keeping you standing. He let out a strangled moan and drew a deep breath, resting his forehead on the back of your shoulder as he stopped thrusting.

As he pulled out you felt his climax trickle down your thighs. He kissed the side of your neck and your cheek a few times. 

“You’re perfect, Y/N,” he told you softly. 

“You too, Jar,” you smiled happily, utterly exhausted and now very much in need of that relaxing day by the pool. Jared bent down and retrieved your bikini bottoms, handing them to you. 

“Shall we get cleaned up and start our day?” he smirked. 

*

Jensen had been out a long time, and although you knew he was giving you and Jared space for your day together, it was also unlike him to stay out so long. Usually, he’d get home and just stay out of your way upstairs. You kept clock watching and as much as you didn’t want to think about it, his last relapse came to mind and you started to worry. As a general rule, your stay at home date days with Jared were a no phone zone and you kept them in the bedroom for the day. So maybe he’d text, but you wouldn’t know. Anyway, you didn’t want to call or text him either, you didn’t want to seem like you weren’t enjoying your day with Jared because you were. But by 6pm you wondered if you should voice your concerns to him about Jensen’s whereabouts. Before you could figure out how to say it, Jensen was rushing through the front door and slamming it shut behind him. 

“Jay?” you prompted, a frown on your face at the absolute panic that flooded his face. 

“Don’t you guys ever look at your fucking phones?” he snapped. 

“What’s happened?” Jared asked, worried. 

“Fuck,” Jensen sighed heavily, looking down at his feet. The thought you had hit you like a fist in your gut. _Please no. Please don’t have relapsed._ Jensen looked back up, green eyes wide as they flickered between you and Jared.

“Jensen,” Jared prompted.

“We’re screwed.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: angst, betrayal, mentions of relapsing, smut, p in v, threesome, spit roast, blowjob, two guys one girl, shower sex, orgasms…so.many.orgasms.

You peered out of one of the spare bedroom blinds down at the sea of paparazzi swarming around the gate to your home. You let the blind spring back into place and spun around. 

“Fuck,” you cursed under your breath. You made your way back to your bedroom. Jensen had slumped down on the bed, his head in his hands as he sighed. Jared was on the phone again. 

“But surely you made her sign some kind of confidentiality agreement?” he huffed. “Why didn’t you just tell me that?!” He yelled down the phone. He was silent for a long moment.

“And you didn’t say anything to anyone, right?” you checked with Jensen for probably the tenth time. 

“No, Y/N,” he grunted. “I know how to handle them.” He seemed insulted you’d insinuated otherwise, but you just wanted to be sure. 

You drew a breath and started to pace what little space you could beside Jared. 

“So what do we do?” Jared finally growled. “Okay, okay, yeah…” he hung up and rubbed his face with a hand whilst pocketing his phone. 

“Well?” Jensen prompted, looking up from his hands. 

“This is all my fault, I’m so sorry,” Jared choked out, looking between you both with wide hazel eyes. 

“Cut to the chase, Jared,” Jensen snapped. Tensions were high, you were all feeling it, but Jensen was already in a bad mood, anyway. 

“So because I broke the contract with her by breaking up with her early, it also broke the confidentiality agreement so she’s free to say whatever she wants,” Jared explained, running a hand through his hair. 

“So, we can’t do anything about it?” you checked. He looked at you solemnly and shook his head.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise…” he trailed off. Jensen crashed back onto the bed and groaned into his hands. 

“Okay, well it’s done now, what do we do?” you asked, trying to be proactive. There was no point stressing about it all, it had happened and nothing was changing that. 

“I mean, it’s just her word right? How much proof does she have? Will people even believe her?” you asked logically. 

“She’s got a lot of damn proof, Y/N,” Jensen grunted from the bed. “She can show her contracts, she’s probably got photos and videos of us.” 

“Tommy just said to keep our heads down for a couple of days whilst we figure it out,” Jared explained. You took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Okay, let’s just have a few days at home,” you agreed. Jensen sat back up and scrubbed his face before looking between the two of you.

“Well, as there’s nothing else to do,” he told you both, his mood seemingly improved, “we could…” he trailed off and smirked a little. 

“Really? All this is going on and that’s where your mind goes?” Jared asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Jensen shrugged a little.

“C’mon, we’re stuck at home for a few days, we haven’t had sex in _forever,_ surely you two are feeling it too!” Jensen defended. You and Jared went quiet, looking at each other guiltily. It didn’t go unnoticed to Jensen. “You fucked yesterday, didn’t you?” he grunted. 

“It was our date day,” Jared defended weakly.

“You’ve been rejecting me all week!” Jensen complained. You took a deep breath and swallowed thickly.

“Jay, I’m sorry, but we thought that maybe you…”

“What? I’m relapsing?” Jensen scoffed, “didn’t I tell you I’d be honest with you? C’mon, I’m human, god forbid I wanna fuck sometimes!” Jensen was defensive, and it only made his argument weaker. “I can’t believe you fucked her without me,” Jensen grunted to Jared. 

“Jen, that’s how this works, you know I have sex with him on our date days like me and you do on ours,” you defended softly. “And how you’re acting right now, really isn’t helping your case,” you told him. 

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry, I’m just stressed and I just thought that maybe having sex would help relieve some of that, and you know, remind us that all this is worth it,” Jensen’s voice was softer, “honestly, I’m fine,” Jensen reiterated. Jared looked at you, his eyebrows raising, like Jensen had a fair point, which he did, you supposed. Maybe it would be nice to have something _good._ There really was nothing you could do about it all right now.

“Well, I’m gonna take a shower,” you told them casually, pulling your shirt over your head and dropping it to the floor, unhooking your bra and throwing that down too. Jensen’s green eyes raked up your body hungrily. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” he complained as you started to work your pants down your legs. You’d gained Jared’s attention too as he watched you quietly. 

“What? I didn’t say you couldn’t join me,” you smirked, stepping out of your pants and panties. Jensen trapped his bottom lip between his teeth before he stood up and started stripping too. 

“C’mon J-Rod,” he said excitedly, clearly happy you were giving in to him. 

“Nah, it’s okay, you can have time together,” Jared shrugged slightly. You turned to look at him as he smiled reassuringly at you. 

“Wasn’t a question, Padalecki,” Jensen told him, slapping his chest. “Get naked,” he ordered. You giggled at Jared’s slightly taken aback expression before he started to strip off, following you and Jensen into the bathroom.

*

The sound of Jensen’s hips slamming into yours was echoing around the bathroom, mixed with the stream of the shower and soft grunts and moans from the two of you. Jared lowered his face in front of you, holding your face in his hands as he pushed some of the wet hair out of your face and made sure he had your attention. 

“That feel good, baby?” he asked you softly. You nodded, whimpering at the drag of Jensen’s cock, nudging at your sweet spot. 

“Fuck, harder, Jen,” you pleaded. Jared smirked at you, watching you intently as his best friend fucked you. 

“Oh fuck, Jar, I wanna cum,” you told him, the feeling coming on suddenly and only getting stronger as Jensen snapped his hips forward hard, pulling yours back to meet his thrusts. 

You could feel the spot inside where his tip was hitting, over and over again. Jared kissed you passionately, you grabbed his arms for support and felt as his tongue and teeth attacked your mouth hungrily. You were moaning into his mouth. 

“Jen, don’t stop, oh god,” you whined, feeling the coil tighten harder and harder. 

“Thought you were gonna cum, sweetheart?” Jensen chortled from behind you, almost taunting you. Jared’s hand wrapped around your throat as he forced your face to stay looking at his. 

“Gonna cum for him, baby girl? Cum on Jay’s cock?” he encouraged. You nodded, unable to find words. 

“What are you waiting for?” Jensen teased. A spank landed on your ass and you squealed, feeling yourself clench around him. It was your undoing as you came undone between the two men. Your fingernails dug into Jared’s arms as you rode out your high, Jensen not once slowing his pace. 

Jensen grunted as he pulled out, you were sure he wasn’t done but Jared grabbed the backs of your thighs and lifted you up, turning you both around and slamming you back against the tiled wall. You moaned, squealing when you felt him enter you quickly. Your hands gripped his shoulders as he started to fuck into you, the orgasm Jensen had given you was still fizzling in the bottom of your stomach and Jared was already working hard at turning it into another one. You loved being with both boys at the same time, feeling them both inside you together, but there was something about the way they worked like this that really did things to you. How they’d pass you back and forth between them, ripping orgasm after orgasm from you. Having them both there, but being able to focus on one of them at a time; it was perfect. 

You looked over Jared’s shoulder to see Jensen, leaning back in the shower’s spray and panting heavily, still working himself in his hand at the sight of you being fucked into the bathroom wall by the tall muscular man you were wrapped around. 

“Fuck, she’s so good at taking what we give her,” he smirked, his green eyes raking up and down over your wet, naked body. You moaned, head tipping back as far as the tiles would allow you. Jared was fucking you hard and fast with no mercy, so different to how he’d fucked you the day before. You squeezed your eyes shut tight as the coil tightened once more, threatening to snap harder than previously. 

“That’s it baby, cum for me,” Jared rasped into your neck. “Cum on that cock,” he growled. He was hitting deeper than Jensen, creating a new sore spot inside you, the one Jensen had made was dulling to an ache but it was delicious. 

Jensen was working himself harder and quicker in his hand, keeping up the pace Jared was fucking you. 

“Don’t fucking hold back, sweetheart,” he warned you. “Wanna hear it, want all the cameras outside to hear it, hear you come undone for us.” You swallowed thickly and turned your head to Jared, letting him capture your lips in a searing kiss that took your breath away. The hot course of pleasure washed over you and you came undone, whole body shaking around the hazel eyed man before you. Jared let you ride out your high, and once you’d stopped gripping so hard, and you were no longer clenching around his length, he gently lowered you to your shaking feet. 

Jensen reached forward and took your hand, sliding down the wall to sit on the shower floor as he encouraged you to straddle his lap. You took a deep breath and lowered yourself, lining up his cock with your entrance and dropping your body hard onto him. When you turned your head, you could see Jared walking up to you, his erection the perfect height for your mouth so you took him in your hand and closed your lips around the tip, looking up to see him smiling down at you. Jensen’s hands were firmly on the round apples of your ass, encouraging your hips to grind against him, grinding your bundle of nerves against his pelvic bone. 

“You’re gonna cum again for me,” he told you, as you moved your eyes to look at him, still sucking down on Jared’s cock. “Then you’re gonna cum for Jared again, and we’re gonna keep working you until you can’t take anymore,” Jensen told you, voice husky and strained with moans. His hand worked its way up to the back of your hair as he helped you find a rhythm to fuck Jared with. “Sounds good, huh?” he asked. A muffled _mhm_ escaped your lips around the intrusion. 

“Sounds good to me,” Jared agreed.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: smut mentioned, relapsing, heart to heart, talk of therapy, talk of sex addiction, coming out, angst, fluff, general cuteness

Jensen hadn’t lied when he told you they were going to keep working you until you couldn’t take anymore. It had to have been _hours._ You weren’t sure how many orgasms they’d given you, but it was enough that you could barely move your legs and Jared had to carry you to bed after they both helped you clean up. They both worked so effortlessly together, they didn’t even need to discuss logistics or how they were going to do things, they just did them. Jensen was the first to cum, and Jared had taken over. By the time he was done too, Jensen was hard again and it all started over. You were _exhausted_ having no respite, despite the boys taking it increasingly easier on you and making sure you got off regularly. You had friction burn from their stubble between your thighs, your fingers were still tingly from where you’d been gripping onto _something_ or _someone_ so tightly. 

You weren’t sure how long you’d fucked in that shower, and then later on the bathroom floor, but one thing was for certain; you were so tired, as soon as Jared laid you down in the middle of the cool, comfortable bed and you felt Jensen lay next to you, an arm around your waist and Jared laying the other side, his arm wrapping just above Jensen’s, you fell into the deepest, most relaxing sleep you’d had in a long time. 

When you woke up the next day it was almost three in the afternoon, though, you were pretty sure you hadn’t gotten to bed until at least 4am. You were so pleased to feel both men either side of you. Jared hadn’t gotten up for a run and Jensen, who could be an early riser, was still sleeping next to you. You groaned as your legs ached and you rolled onto your back. Between your legs felt on fire and your hair had dried stupid and matted thanks to not brushing it through after getting it wet. You were going to need another shower, but hopefully this one would be productive in the sense that a shower should be productive and would hopefully include no other naked bodies. You were pretty sure you’d used up your entire rations of sex for at least a month. You might’ve needed that long for your body to physically recover. 

But one thing your sexathon had definitely done was bring you back together after what had been a rocky month or so. It was the reminder the three of you needed of what the fight was for. It made the cameras that were no doubt still camped outside your gate seem less scary. You knew that people would talk, you knew there were probably a million and one rumours and you were probably being called every name under the sun, but being with Jared and Jensen made it all so worth it and last night was just what you needed to get back to that place mentally. You felt ready to take on whatever was going to be thrown at you over the next few days.

Jensen stirred next to you and the first thing he did was kiss your shoulder.

“Morning, beautiful,” he mumbled, clearly still waking up. 

“Good morning, gorgeous,” you smiled turning your head to kiss his plump lips. He hummed into the kiss and rubbed at your bare stomach. “I’m still so tired,” you complained, yawning loudly to prove your point. 

“We worked you hard,” he chuckled, tucking some hair behind your ear. 

“You really did,” you agreed. “It was amazing though,” you gushed. Jensen smirked, biting down on his bottom lip as he nodded. 

“Yeah, it was, can’t stop thinking about it actually, even dreamed about it,” he admitted. 

“Yeah?” you prompted. He nodded his head and moved his face into the crook of your neck, nibbling and sucking on the delicate skin. 

“Was thinking about how hard you came around my cock the first time, how good you looked when Jared was fucking you into the floor and you were cumming for what had to have been the tenth time,” he murmured. You shuddered a little and felt the arousal stir, but you were far too exhausted still to get aroused and between your legs throbbed as a reminder that it was not in the mood for another intrusion. “God, I can’t stop thinking about this pussy and all the things I want to do to it,” he rasped, his hand slipping between your legs. You hissed at the burning touch and instantly pushed Jensen’s hand away.

“Jay, I’m too sore,” you told him instantly. 

“Oh, baby, that’s not fair,” he grumbled in protest. 

“What’s not fair?” Jared spoke up next to you and you turned to see he was awake, looking between you and Jensen. 

“Our baby girl is all used up,” Jensen complained. Jared laughed softly.

“I’m not fucking surprised,” he spoke up. “I am too,” he added. “Don’t tell me you already want more?” he lifted his head to look over you to the green eyed man at your side. Jensen’s hand slipped back up to your stomach and continued climbing until he was palming at your breast. 

“Yeah, look at her,” Jensen smirked. 

“Okay,” Jared sighed, sitting up, “we’re talking about this,” he told you both. You knew what _this_ was and took a deep breath. You didn’t want to overload Jensen or make him feel like you and Jared were ganging up on him, but you also wanted to back Jared up. “You promised us you’d tell us when you were slipping, Jen,” Jared told him, concern painted on his face. You snuggled into Jensen’s side in a silent attempt to comfort him and show you were there for him. You rested your head on his bare chest and wrapped an arm around his waist, stroking your thumb back and forth along his skin. 

“And _if_ I was, I’d tell you,” Jensen retorted. 

“Baby, we’ve noticed even if you haven’t,” you told him softly, kissing the centre of his chest. 

“Lay off…both of you,” Jensen grumbled with an exasperated sigh.

“We’re here to support you, Jay,” you told him softly, “nothing else.” 

You sat up now so you could see his face.

“Jensen, we both love you so much,” you told him with a soft smile, “we want to help you, whatever you need, just don’t push us away.” 

“No matter what, Jay, we’ve got you,” Jared added. Jensen sighed and scrubbed his hands down his face for a moment. 

“I’m sorry,” Jensen finally said. “I am slipping, you’re right. But I’ll be okay,” he reassured you. You climbed onto his lap, paying no mind to the fact you were both naked and snuggled into him fully. 

“Jay, that’s all you needed to say,” you told him softly. “We will get through all this together, I promise you. There’s nothing we can’t do or get through, right Jar?” You looked up at him from the crook in Jensen’s neck.

“That’s right baby girl, just us three against the world, forever,” he smiled softly. 

“You’re so loved, Jensen, we both love you so much,” you told him again, knowing from previous conversations with him that that helped him. He rubbed up and down your back softly with his fingertips and kissed your forehead. 

“When all this blows over, I’ll go and see my therapist,” he told you both. You smiled and placed a kiss on his chest. 

“We’re here for you, whatever you need, just let us know,” Jared nodded. 

“I will, man,” Jensen nodded. “But right now there’s something more important we should discuss,” he added. You sat up and he followed suit, resting back on the headboard as you sat in his lap. 

“What’s that?” you prompted, looking between him and Jared. 

“How do we come out?” 

*

“Right, so are we ready?” Jared asked you both. You felt absolutely sick to your stomach and you’d put a tonne of makeup on in a desperate attempt to seem fine. You’d even styled your hair a little, despite not leaving the house. You’d been over the plan several times already, even discussed some scripted things to say. You needed this to go right, so that your message was clear and couldn’t be misconstrued in any way. You wanted the public, particularly Jared and Jensen’s fans to know the story you wanted them to know, you wanted them to hear it right. You had no doubt you could make thousands of dollars doing some magazine shoot to talk about it, but you didn’t want the story to be twisted or anything. The only way to do this was your own way, in your own words and live, so no one could _edit_ it in any way. 

“Yeah, think so,” Jensen nodded, looking at you as you offered him a weak smile. “We’re gonna be fine, baby,” he whispered, kissing your forehead softly. 

“Okay, here goes nothing,” Jared sighed heavily and lifted his phone up so his face could be seen in the camera. 

“Hey guys…I’m just gonna wait for more people to get online before I start,” he told them, rubbing over the stubble on his chin. “Hope you’re all well,” he commented, moving around the living room and getting more comfortable on the couch. “Okay, I’m gonna start now,” he announced. You and Jen watched him from the bar, both nursing some whiskey to calm your nerves. 

“So, I wanted to come on and just address some of the rumours that have come out over the last day or so about my relationship with Rachel and I thought this way you guys can ask me any questions you may have too,” Jared started, “so, me and Rachel did break up a few days ago, we weren’t really in a relationship for long, urm…so we actually weren’t in a relationship at all, we were faking it for the public, urm…Rachel was a cover up for my real relationship and urm I am going to go into that in a moment but first i just wanted to talk honestly about how bad I felt lying to you guys,” Jared sighed, “we thought it was for the best to do this and when I agreed I didn’t really think it would be quite as intense at is was and Rachel was a lovely girl, well we thought she was, and it just felt wrong to lie to you guys and to be hiding my real relationship, it felt wrong in that respect too.” 

You took another long sip of your whiskey and Jensen encouraged you to move over to where Jared was. Jared’s eyes left his phone to see you approaching.

“So not everything Rachel has said is true and we’ll talk more about that too in a little bit, but some things she said were true. I know there’s been a lot of speculation surrounding my spending time with Jensen and Y/N and well,” he paused and as you sat next to him, Jensen on your otherside, he panned the camera so all three of you were in shot. You tried to give a smile but you were so nervous.

“Hey guys,” Jensen announced, waving to the camera. 

“So, I guess what we’re trying to tell you guys is what you see here, the three of us, we are one relationship,” Jared explained. “We call ourselves a throuple and we have been together for about 6 months or so now.”

You could see what you assumed was comments flooding through at the bottom of the screen. It had already been decided that Jared and Jensen would read the comments and only read out the ones that were nice or were genuine questions. 

“Okay, let’s answer some questions,” Jensen announced, squinting at the screen as he struggled to read.

“Do you need glasses, Stack?” Jared joked trying to lighten the mood. “You know, ‘cause you’re so old,” he continued with a smirk. You giggled.

“Jar, leave him alone, he’s not _that old,_ just quite old,” you nudged Jared playfully. 

“Sorry, baby, you’re right,” Jared giggled kissing your cheek. You’d almost forgotten for a second that you were being filmed. 

“Fuck off both of you,” Jensen snorted. “Okay, someone asked _are you and Jensen also in a relationship?_ Urm, no, we are not, we are both in this relationship with Y/N, but she’s the only one we love in that sense, no touching willies or anything,” Jensen laughed.

“Most of the time anyway,” Jared shrugged. 

“Jared this is meant to be serious,” you scolded him. He kissed your cheek again and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you against him. 

“Okay, someone else has asked _how did you become a throuple?_ Good question, urm we don’t really want to go into the details too much, but since we met we kinda just all clicked and I guess it just happened naturally,” Jared told them. You blushed, hoping that the real story was never fully exposed. “ _Y/N you are the luckiest girl on the planet to have not one but two hot boyfriends_ ,” Jared read out. “Yeah she is,” he laughed. You blushed and giggled at the comment.

“I am, thank you,” you agreed. 

“ _Do you not feel jealous when you see Y/N with the other guy?_ Urm, nope, everything about our relationship is incredibly natural and just comes easily to us, and we know it’s not the most conventional relationship but it feels right to us,” Jensen explained. 

“ _Congrats you make a cute throuple,_ thank you Amanda,” Jared read out. “ _How did your family and friends react to your coming out?_ Urm everyone has been incredibly supportive of our relationship, we are so lucky to be surrounded by so many wonderful people,” Jared smiled. 

“ _So proud of the three of you for finally breaking the good news, I know you’re treating Y/N right, I taught you boys well! XoJD_ Ha, thanks Dad,” Jensen laughed. You giggled too. 

“Yeah, well you know what Misha, you’re gross,” Jared announced and you weren’t sure what Misha had said, you dared to look at the comments, but you assumed he called you gross. “Okay guys, you know I think we’re gonna head offline now, but we just wanna say we love y’all so much and we are so appreciative of all the love and support you’ve always shown us and we know, well at least hope, you’ll extend that to Y/N too. She is the love of both of our lives and all we’re doing here is loving, we’re not hurting anyone, we’re just living our best lives so there is no need for any hate here,” Jared said seriously. 

You nodded in agreement and Jensen did too. 

“Okay, love y’all, we’ll speak soon no doubt,” Jared smiled as he waved at the camera.

“Bye guys, love y’all,” Jensen added lifting his hand. 

“Bye everyone,” you smiled softly and gave a small wave. Before you knew it both boys were kissing each of your cheeks and then Jared hung up. Jensen kissed you again.

“See, wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asked you softly. You shook your head. 

“I mean, I didn’t see the comments, I assume there were bad ones too?” you asked. 

“You don’t need to worry about those, none of us do,” Jared told you. “We love you and you love us and now the world knows that, no more hiding, no more secrets. We are free to be us,” he smiled brightly. 

As you’d decided before you did the live stream, you all took to Instagram to upload your favourite photo of the three of you. It was from your _coming out_ party. Rich had managed to get a lovely candid shot of the three of you together, you were between the two boys and they both had their faces pressed close to yours. You were laughing, Jared had a big smile on his face as his nose pressed to your cheek and Jensen was kissing your hair. You’d been dying to do _something_ with the photo other than frame it for your bedroom since you’d seen it, and it seemed like the perfect first photo to share of you all. 

You kept your caption simple.

_@Yourinstaname - A heart big enough for two. Eternally lucky and beyond grateful to have these men in my life #polyamorous_

_@jaredpadalecki - I’m the luckiest guy to share my life with my two favorite people! Not so lucky when I see @jensenackles dick on accident. Ah the poly life. #polyamourous_

You giggled when you saw Jared’s caption and shook your head. 

“Really?” you asked. He shrugged a little and flashed you a wink. 

_@jensenackles - Love is love and we love you @yourinstaname forever and always #polyamourous_

“And that’s it, we’re out,” Jensen announced, “no turning back now, baby girl,” he joked.

“I wouldn’t want to.” 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: smut mentioned, relapsing, heart to heart, talk of therapy, talk of sex addiction, coming out, angst, fluff, general cuteness

Your post orgasmic bliss had been rudely interrupted by both Jensen and Jared’s phones going off, alternating from each other until Jensen finally answered. 

“God, Tommy, do you not get the hint?” he huffed down the phone. You could hear Tommy’s voice without Jensen even putting him on speaker.  
“What the hell were you thinking? You could’ve _at least_ given me some warning if you were going to just come out like that!” he shouted. “I had a plan! I had it under control, there was going to be minimal damage!” he continued his rant. You snuggled into Jared’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his bare chest. You felt him press his lips to your forehead and smiled softly. 

The novelty of the public finding out hadn’t worn off yet, and about an hour ago, before the mind blowing sex, Jared had posted a photo of the three of you in bed with the caption

_There were three in a bed…_

Your phones started blowing up again almost immediately. You had told him not to push it, you didn’t want to make people angry but he told you he was done censoring his relationship for other people and you couldn’t deny that he had a point. You’d still not dared to even look at your phone. You didn’t want to read anyone’s comments, good or bad. Jared and Jensen hadn’t mentioned anything to do with bad ones, but had read a couple of supportive messages out to you. You had no doubt that there were far more bad comments than good. 

“No, Tommy, that’s the whole reason we did the live stream,” Jensen huffed and threw back the bedcovers to climb out of bed. He reached down to the floor and pulled his boxers on. He left the room and you took a deep breath turning your attention back to Jared.

“Tommy’s pissed,” you pointed out the obvious. Jared smirked a little and ran his fingertips up and down your arm. 

“He’s just annoyed he actually has to work for his money for once,” Jared joked before kissing your forehead. You sat up a little so you could see his face.

“Seriously, Jar, are the comments bad? Honestly?” you asked. Jared’s hazel eyes softened as he looked at you before kissing the tip of your nose. 

“Honestly? You don’t have to worry about them. It doesn’t matter what a bunch of strangers think,” he told you softly. 

You wished you thought he was right. But since you’d started dating Jensen and had been in the public eye you’d become increasingly worried about what people thought of you. You dieted, tried to wear nicer clothes, did your make up heavier, always worried about your hair. You knew it was stupid, but you really took to heart every comment you ever read about yourself and even though a lot of his fans were nice to you and supported your relationship, there were also fans who didn’t. And there could be a hundred nice comments about you, but one nasty comment would still manage to ruin your day. It was honestly exhausting, so something as controversial as this, was surely going to have some backlash. 

“Just don’t want people to hate me,” you told him quietly. 

“Anyone who hates you clearly doesn’t know you. Because everyone who does know you adores you. You’re one of the funniest, kindest, most thoughtful people I know. Someone’s always gonna find something to hate, whether it’s the fact you’re dating two guys or the fact you wore red lipstick,” Jared smirked. 

You laughed, remembering that fan who kicked off about your red lipstick in a selfie once for, seemingly, no reason. At the time it made you stop wearing red, but when Jensen noticed and made a point to tell Jared how ridiculous it was in front of you, they gave you a serious pep talk about dealing with hate online. You had gotten better, but not as good as they clearly were. 

“You just have to do you anyway,” Jared concluded, tucking some hair behind your ear. “Fuck the haters, yeah?” he asked. You nodded. 

“Yeah, fuck them, we’re happy,” you smiled. 

“Exactly,” he agreed with a big smile. 

*

The boys had been pulled away to other parts of the house for most of the day to have private conversations with Tommy about _damage control_. You didn’t mind being left out, it might’ve been your relationship they were discussing, but it was also their careers and stuff that didn’t really need your input unless they asked you for it. You were snuggled in the movie room, attempting to take your mind off everything by watching some stand up comedy. You weren’t really watching or listening though, you were just snuggled up under a blanket, trying to decide whether or not to tackle your hundreds of notifications on your phone. It was blinking a blue light, letting you know that there were comments and messages sat waiting for you to read. You couldn’t avoid them forever, and your conversation with Jared about hate was fresh in your mind, reminding you not to let it get to you. 

You grabbed your phone and took a deep breath, unlocking it to see multiple messages, instagram comments and even missed calls mainly from your Mom. You decided to tackle the messages first. They’d be from family and friends and they were sure to be supportive and the type of encouragement you needed. 

_Sweetheart, I’m so proud of you for coming out but I hope you’ve thought seriously about this. Don’t listen to the haters. Xxx_ Forever the one to put a seed of doubt in your mind, you sighed at your Mom’s message but shrugged it off, determined to not let anything get to you and moved on.

_So proud of you all Y/N! Fuck the haters, love is love and god, we love you three so much! Hil xxx_ You smiled brightly at the message from Hilarie and sent her a quick reply to say thank you. 

_You, doll, are the best. Any fucker wants to send you hate, I’m gonna grab Lucille and have some fun. Lots of love XOJD_ You giggled as you typed out your reply.

_Gonna hold you to that. Grab the leather jacket too._

There were other messages too from Misha, Vicky and some of your own friends. They all made you feel much better about the whole thing. It gave you the confidence you needed to tackle your social medias. 

Your hands were practically shaking as you clicked on the Instagram icon and loaded the app. You decided to check out Jared and Jensen’s posts first, figuring they’d have the most supportive comments. Jared’s came up first and you liked the photo before expanding the comments section.

_Wow, you’ve really given the fans an image there ;)_ One girl had commented and you chuckled, looking back at Jared’s caption about seeing Jensen’s dick. Typical Jared. 

_I KNEW IT I JUST KNEW IT! OMG!_

_YES! I KNEW IT_

_OMFG WHAT? THAT PHOTO! <3_

You felt a smile creep on your lips at the nice comments, but it didn’t stay around for long. Underneath them, the hate had begun.

_Wow, can’t believe you’d do your best friend like that._

_This makes me so sad! You deserve better, Jared. You deserve your own girlfriend._

_Sloppy seconds are in I guess._

_I don’t even see the appeal? Didn’t see it when she was dating Jensen and don’t see it now either_

You swallowed hard and told yourself to ignore them. You could see Jensen had commented and smiled a little. _You’re just jealous mines bigger ;)_ You chuckled at his comment and decided you were going to leave your own comment. _Now now boys. And Jared, me and Jen are the lucky ones to have you! xxxx_

You clicked on Jensen’s profile and loaded his post next, liking it and moving on to the comments. This time you didn’t even look at the good comments, you were too focused on seeing all the hate. You weren’t sure why, but you needed to know what people thought about you. You knew you were your own worst enemy but you couldn’t stop yourself. 

_Noooo, Jensen you deserve better than this! :(_

_Omg, just leave her! She’s fucking another guy? Be a man about it._

_This is the most pathetic way to deal with being cheated on._

_She’s using you both and it makes me feel sick!_

_Your shows over and you need to find some way to stay relevant I guess so why not fuck the same girl and brag about it?_

You could feel the tears threatening your eyes as you sucked them up when you saw Jared’s comment of _We really do baby <3 _You smiled through the tears and replied. _I’m the luckiest girl <3 _

It was time to tackle your own post, you couldn’t avoid it forever. 

_Wow, apparently one famous guy’s money isn’t enough for a greedy slut like you_

_Stop using our boys! They deserve better than you!_

_Your heart is big? Lol, more like your legs spread wide enough_

_Fucking SLUT_

_Omg such a WHORE_

The tears were dripping down your face, onto your chest as comment after comment called you a whore, or a slut or told you how desperate and pathetic you were. 

“Y/N?” You didn’t even look up when you heard Jensen’s voice in the doorway. “Baby?” he asked coming to kneel in front of you immediately. You sniffled hard, hearing Jared coming into the room too.

“ _No one even likes you. Stop trying to be famous! You can fuck as many celebs as you want, no one is ever going to like you. You’re just so desperate for attention I actually feel sorry for you…_ ” you started to read out loud. Jensen took you phone from you immediately. 

“Fuck them,” he grunted, “Hey, _fuck them,”_ he repeated. 

He looked into your eyes and held your face still, wiping at your tears with his thumbs. You saw Jared kneel down next to him and look at you concerned. 

“Fuck them, baby,” Jensen repeated. “We love you and they don’t know shit. They don’t know anything about this relationship,” he continued. 

“It’s not worth it, _I’m_ not worth it,” you sobbed. “This is gonna ruin your lives, they’re right, I’m just a whore and you deserve better than this,” you cried. 

“Bullshit,” Jared grunted, “baby we love you. We wouldn’t have come out if we didn’t. And what’s better than this? Hm? Spending our lives with the people we love more than anything? I wish you could see yourself the way we see you. Wish we could prove how much we love you,” Jared swallowed. 

You sniffled as you looked at him. 

“There’s always gonna be hate, remember?” he reminded you of your earlier conversation. You nodded your head and wiped your cheeks. “Baby girl, we love you, that’s all that matters,” he concluded. 

“We really do, just take a few more days to calm down before you read any more stuff, yeah?” Jensen asked. You nodded and took some deep breaths. “It’ll calm down soon and people won’t even care about us anymore,” he reassured you. “Hell one of the Kardashians will probably post another nude or something,” he joked. You giggled a little and nodded. “We’re gonna be okay,” he told you softly before kissing you. 

“We are,” Jared agreed, kissing you too. “We promise.”

*

As you’d promised the boys, you’d avoided social media for a few days. You kept yourself busy with cleaning the house through, despite having a cleaner, and sorting through your wardrobe. The boys had been out since that morning at a meeting regarding your coming out and honestly, you wished people would stop making such a big deal out of it. Okay, so it wasn’t conventional, and okay both Jared and Jensen were in the public eye so it complicated things somewhat, but why they needed to have chat after chat and meeting after meeting with god knows who to discuss it, you had no idea. Really, what was there to discuss? You loved each other and that was that. The only thing you could think was that people were trying to convince them to break up with you which made you extremely paranoid, especially after all the comments on social media.

Despite their best efforts, the boys were still not able to convince you that the hate wasn’t right. You did feel like they deserved better, that they could have any girl in the whole world, but they both wanted you. They wanted to _share_ you. It wasn’t fair on either of them that you asked that of them, it was incredibly selfish and there was this deep rooted fear that told you one day, one of them, if not both of them, would realise that and leave. When were they going to see they could do better? 

You stared down at the message on your phone in the group chat the three of you shared.

_Dress up nice baby girl we’re taking you out for dinner as soon as we get back xxx_ Was Jensen’s text.

_Oooh, wear the black dress. We’ll be back at 6 xxx_ Jared had followed on. 

Despite really not feeling up to going anywhere, you had obliged. Your stomach knotted at the thought of paparazzi outside your home or at the restaurant that you would be eating at. But a tiny part of you was actually looking forward to being in public with the two of them and not having to pretend Jared doesn’t exist. You smoothed the black dress down and checked your makeup. It was five to six now and so they’d be home any minute and for the first time in a week, you’d have to leave the house. 

“Baby, we’re home!” You heard Jared’s voice call through the house. It had come sooner than you’d hoped, but you were glad they were back, you’d been rattling around the house bored stiff without them. 

You made your way downstairs to see they were already dressed smartly in shirts. 

“When did you manage to change?” you asked them. Jensen shrugged.

“Had some stuff in the car,” he told you casually, “are you ready?” he checked. You nodded and bit your bottom lip.

“We’re not going anywhere busy are we?” you checked. 

“No, baby, it’s gonna be fine, trust us,” Jared told you softly, stroking your back lovingly before kissing your forehead. “You look absolutely beautiful by the way,” he added.

“Yeah good shout on the black dress, J-rod,” Jensen told him, slapping a hand on Jared’s arm. 

“Okay, let’s go,” Jared smiled. 

The boys wouldn’t tell you where they were going but it wasn’t towards town where you assumed the restaurant was. It was in the opposite direction and you looked out the window to see if you could figure out where you were going. Jensen pulled off down a country lane. 

“Where is this place?” you laughed a little, feeling more than curious. 

“We’re almost there,” Jared told you, looking out the window himself. The car approached a trailer, dressed in fairy lights in the middle of a field that overlooked the whole city. 

“Wait, is that trailer from set?” you asked as the car stopped and you got a better look. “Is that _my_ old trailer?” you added. Both boys got out of the car, ignoring your questions and Jared came back into view when he opened your door for you. 

Jensen came and stood the other side of the door and held out a hand which you took as you climbed out and stepped in front of the white trailer. 

“Yes and yes,” Jensen finally answered your earlier questions.

“What’s it doing here?” you giggled slightly. The nervousness about paparazzi and being in public was gone now you were in complete private with the two of them, but you were now a little anxious to know what was going on. 

“It’s where we met you for the first time,” Jared reminded you.

“I know that but-” you were cut off before you could voice your next question. 

“Obviously, you already know how Jensen felt the day he met you, but what you don’t know is, I fell in love with you that day too,” Jared told you. “Jensen just beat me to it,” he blushed. You smiled softly, tears in your eyes at his confession. 

“In fact,” he continued, “I only started dating Kelly to get my mind off of you and well that didn’t work out because she wasn’t you,” Jared finished. “But I saw the way you and Jensen were together and I didn’t want to ruin that, never in my wildest dreams did I think we’d end up here,” he told you. The tears were overspilling down your cheeks now.

“And when I thought I’d lost you, it broke me,” Jensen spoke up as you turned your head to look at him now. “I know I acted like I was fine but I wasn’t, I couldn’t bare the thought of being apart from you ever again. What we have, the three of us, I know I never ever want to lose. We don’t deserve better, despite what people are saying because, baby girl we don’t even deserve you in the first place,” he told you softly, his green eyes twinkling in the fairy light glow. “We’ve tried to make you realise how much you mean to us, how every second of this is worth it to be with you, so go inside, let us show you,” Jensen prompted, nodded his head to the trailer door.

You looked to Jared again who nodded encouragingly and took a deep breath. 

“Okay,” you agreed quietly, stepping closer and opening the doors before climbing the stairs. The trailer was littered with even more lights inside and there, in the middle of your dressing table desk, behind the chair Jared and Jensen would sit in every morning, was a small black box. You looked back at the boys, confused.

“Go on,” Jared encouraged with a huge smile. You stepped closer to see the box was open and inside sat the most beautiful diamond ring you’d ever seen. A large diamond in the centre, nestled between two smaller diamonds that twinkled so brightly. 

With shaking hands you picked up the box and took in the ring and what it meant. Turning around to face the boys again, it all started to sink in. They were both down on one knee.

“Y/N, Y/L/N,” Jared announced.

“Will you marry us?” Jensen finished. You looked between the two boys, both looking a little nervous, eyes wide and expectant before looking down at the ring in your hand. Tears were flowing so easily you didn’t even notice them anymore. 

“Really?” you asked quietly, almost too quietly. “Are you sure?” you checked. 

“We’ve never been more sure about anything in our whole lives,” Jared told you honestly. 

“This is it, baby girl,” Jensen smiled, “this is our forever…with you.” 


End file.
